


Satisfaction

by Johannas_Motivational_Insults



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: (actually it’s more like porn with character study but whatevs), 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Biting, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Finger Fucking, Hair Pulling, Impact Play, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Orgasm Delay, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Scratching, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Top Adora (She-Ra), Top Catra (She-Ra), authority kink, dom catra, dom top catra, service top Adora, smut with a side of trauma, strap-on blowjobs, sub adora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johannas_Motivational_Insults/pseuds/Johannas_Motivational_Insults
Summary: Catra likes being in charge. Lucky for her, Adora likes being told what to do.





	1. Safety

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my [Catradora are both tops and Catra is a dom](https://johannas-motivational-insults.tumblr.com/post/187296836181/catradora-are-both-tops-and-catra-is-a-dom-change) and [protective top Catra](https://johannas-motivational-insults.tumblr.com/post/187290796656/something-i-feel-is-missing-from-this-catradora) metas come to life. I was gonna say y’all can pry dom top Catra from my cold dead hands, but I’m guessing the season 4 outfit has probably changed some minds for me already. And it just might be making an appearance in chapter 2. ;)
> 
> This is written in dual POV like most of my Catradora stuff, so if you're new to my writing be aware the POV is gonna shift around a lot without warning. It still makes sense, don’t worry.
> 
> Lastly, there is some discussion of the physical and emotional abuse from their childhood and how that affects their hangups and desires, etc. Be aware that this is smut with a side of trauma. It’s more of a character study than it is mindless fapping material. Of course, do what you will with it. ;)
> 
> All that said, enjoy!

Music and laughter fill the air in Bright Moon’s cavernous ballroom. Conversations swirl about, politics and allegiances and natural resources. None of it makes an impression on Adora. All she can focus on is the charge in the air, the energy crackling in the space between her and Catra. She feels it even from halfway across the room. One brief moment of eye contact is all it takes to set heat blooming in her cheeks and low in her stomach.

Adora finds herself being drawn across the floor as though by some form of magic as she feasts her eyes on Catra. She pulls off pretty and handsome at the same time so well it’s unfair, her fashion is impeccable, and she radiates effortless charm.

Dashing, that’s the word Adora is looking for. Catra is downright dashing in that outfit. She’s sporting an ultramarine jacket, pants, and bowtie, with a lighter blue shirt that matches Adora’s dress and draws attention to her one blue eye. Her suit is pressed and the pants aren’t ripped but her hair is tousled and the bowtie is undone, the perfect blend of that wild Catra Adora grew up with and the responsible young woman she's come to be. Adora’s been watching her greeting the various dignitaries in attendance, holding her own despite what they all must think of her. Meanwhile Adora doesn’t want to talk to anyone, but she’s She-Ra, she kind of has to. 

Who’s the responsible one now?

Unfortunately, Adora’s fame and importance also means she can’t duck out early, and she can’t take her date with her either. That means at least another hour of waiting to get Catra alone, another hour until she can satisfy the cravings consuming her mind and body. That’s literally all she can think about.

Yeah, Adora’s definitely not the responsible one.

As Adora approaches, Catra’s eyes drift away from the fawn and human she’s currently embroiled in conversation with. They flash with lust and mischief. Tail swishing happily behind her, Catra purrs, “Hello, gorgeous.”

Arm slipping around Adora’s waist, she leans in and lays a proud, possessive peck on her lips. Catra’s eyes burn into Adora’s for several seconds before returning to the men she’s been chatting with. Almost as though they are an afterthought, though the performance was clearly for them. Rude, and perfectly choreographed. Perfectly Catra.

Catra smirks up at their audience, fingertips drawing tiny circles on Adora’s flank. “Have you by chance met my girlfriend, Adora?”

The fawn asks, “You mean She-Ra?”

“No,” says Catra, grinning like the devil she is. “I mean Adora.”

Those gorgeous mismatched eyes meet hers once more and Adora feels herself blushing again, all the way down her neck and chest. She doesn’t feel the lip between her teeth until she’s biting it hard enough to make herself wince. Catra’s ears prick up smugly, like they do, and she offers Adora her arm.

“Shall we?”

Adora tries and fails to narrow her eyes in warning as she accepts the escort. Truthfully, she loves being on Catra’s arm. She loves the look of pride Catra gets whenever anyone sees them together. She loves the feel of Catra’s hand on her. On the small of her back as she steers her to a table of refreshments, lingering on her hip on the dance floor while her hungry eyes roam Adora’s low neckline and muscular shoulders. To be fair, Adora is equally ravenous. Catra looks so powerful and put together in that suit. Adora can’t wait to rip it off of her, make her come undone.

Adora is hardly the first to harbor such thoughts. Truthfully, they barely made it out the door this evening. When Catra was zipping Adora into her dress she was sorely tempted to rip it right back off, tear it to shreds with her claws. But she forced herself to wait. She does the same now, raking her eyes over Adora’s body but keeping her claws safely sheathed. Shadow Weaver was wrong about her. She’s not some wild animal. She can maintain control of herself, control over the situation.

Still, Catra’s tongue flits out over her lips as though it has a mind of its own as they continue their dance. Adora’s wearing such a beautiful dress, sleek and blue with silver accents. It’s like looking directly into her eyes. The matching shoes are very pretty too. Flats, of course. Adora wouldn’t be caught dead in high heels and Catra doesn’t need their height difference to be further accentuated anyway. With Adora in these shoes rather than her usual boots, there’s barely an inch of difference, and she prefers it that way.

The song finishes, and Catra looks up to find Adora’s burning gaze locked on her. She’s looking at her like she’s a meal, pure want darkening her sparkling blue eyes. Trying not to physically gulp, Catra stretches her lips out in a huge grin and purrs, “See something you like, Princess?”

Her girlfriend’s lip juts out in a pout. “Don’t tease me, Catra. It’s mean.”

Ears swivelling gleefully, Catra remarks, “On brand, don’t you think?”

“Shut up,” huffs Adora.

“Or what?”

Adora growls, stepping in closer and forcing Catra to tilt her head up the slightest bit. “Or I’ll make you.”

Blinking unaffectedly, Catra remarks, “Unlikely. I’m not the one who likes being gagged.”

_“Catra!”_ Adora’s head whips around in search of witnesses, her cheeks flaring crimson while Catra doubles over with a cackle.

“Oh my gods!” she wheezes. “You should see your face!”

Arms crossing over her chest, Adora glares down at her and mutters, “I should’ve murdered you when I had the chance.”

“Aw, aren’t you glad you didn’t, though?” Drawing Adora in by the neck, Catra plants another smooch right on her lips. Lingering a little longer than last time, as Catra pulls back she regards Adora seriously. “Will that tide you over?”

“No,” whines Adora. “You’re making it worse.”

Eyes flitting away, Catra murmurs, “Sorry.” She means it, too. Obviously she loves teasing Adora, but she does it to make her excited, not miserable. “I’ll give you some space, okay? Let you cool down a bit.”

“No!” Adora’s hand shoots out, nabbing hers before she can escape. “Stay with me.”

_Oh, so now that_ you’re _asking,_ I _have to listen?_

The thought hits Catra out of nowhere and she frowns down at their joined hands. She really thought she was getting past that kind of reflexive thinking. Shutting her eyes, she takes a deep breath and reminds herself of something her (well, their) therapist taught her. Your first thought is what you’ve been conditioned to think. Your second thought is what you really think.

Eyelids lazily opening halfway, she smirks and tells Adora, “I’d like nothing better.”

Adora rolls her eyes and nods at the grand balcony just off the ballroom. “We can both cool off out there.”

They make it outside with only minimal quips from Catra about what Adora could possibly want to do with her under the moonlight. Once they’re out in the cool air the nervous energy recedes a bit, thank the gods. Adora doesn’t know how she’s supposed to stand it. She gazes out at the moons, glowing and casting shadows over the kingdom. It really is romantic. If only there weren’t like five other couples on this balcony with them.

She must shiver, because next thing she knows Catra is nudging her, one arm already halfway out of her jacket. “Cold?” she offers. “You know I don’t really need it.”

The cold air is indeed starting to make Adora regret wearing a dress this time. She likes to switch it up, but dresses are probably better suited for the summer months. On the other hand, the cold is helping her brain reset, which was kind of the point.

“Nah, I’m okay,” she says. “But thanks.”

Catra’s eyebrows twitch up and she shrugs her arm back into the jacket. “A’ight, but don’t say I didn’t offer,” she says, hopping up to perch on the railing. Adora rolls her eyes affectionately. It’s like climbing things and sitting in high places is somehow required of Catra. Some instinct embedded deep in her DNA. Or maybe she just likes her chances to feel taller. Adora smiles smugly at the thought.

“What’s so funny?” Catra’s squinting down at her suspiciously, legs dangling over the concrete surface.

“Nothing,” says Adora. She nuzzles into the crook of Catra’s neck, mostly to hide that smile and distract her. “I like being here with you.”

In her defense, that much is true.

Turning so she too is facing the ballroom, Adora leans back against the railing. It’s kind of hypnotic, watching the dancers sway and step to the music. Unfortunately the mindlessness of it allows her brain to start rolling again, her breath to speed back up. Out here, she really could steal some kisses. It would be easy to just turn, stand between Catra’s legs, pull her down by her collar. The chance of getting caught by someone they know would add a certain thrill to it, too. But Adora’s not sure she could stop herself at kisses, and she doesn’t want to humiliate herself in front of all these people. Better not to open the floodgates.

Instead she leans into Catra, resting her head against her shoulder. Catra responds instantly, circling an arm around Adora’s shoulder and wordlessly inviting her to rest against her chest. After a moment Adora feels a hand lightly stroking her hair, scratching her scalp soothingly. Though it feels nice, it’s not nearly enough. She sighs, not even trying to hide her frustration. For now, she’ll have to be satisfied with this.

For now.

Time drags by, the harshest torture and the sweetest prelude. They go back inside, have a few more dances, mingle with some more people, all that bullshit expected of them. Of Adora, really. Catra enjoys this stuff, though, so she does most of the talking. She blows people away with her charm while Adora mostly just smiles and nods, trying not to say anything too stupid.

Okay, that might be a slight exaggeration, but still. Honestly, Catra feels bad for Adora. She wears out quickly at social events anyway and very clearly wants to be elsewhere. Catra can feel it in the way she clings to her arm, can see it in her flushed cheeks and dilated pupils. And she can smell it, too. That in particular is very distracting.

As the ambassador of Sweet Tea (or whatever that princess is called) excuses herself, Catra turns to Adora, her own eyes growing wide. Trying to keep her nose from visibly twitching, she proposes, “Let’s go home.”

Adora’s face scrunches up. “But Glimmer said I have to stay until-”

“Screw Sparkles,” interjects Catra. “You’re burned out and I’m overriding her.”

“I-”

“It’s my job to take care of you,” Catra insists, holding her gaze intently. That shuts Adora right up, freezing her with her mouth hanging open slightly. Extending a hand and a sultry smirk, Catra says, “Come on, let’s get you into bed.”

The tension bleeds out of Adora’s shoulders as a smile creeps onto her face. A smile promising everything Catra has been waiting for all night. “Yes,” she concurs, taking Catra’s hand. “Let’s.”

Despite their shared eagerness, the need to hurry seems to melt away once they escape the cloistering environment of the palace. They stroll home arm in arm under the moonlight, enjoying the energy thrumming in the space between them. Sometimes the anticipation is the best part, when you know your patience is about to be rewarded. Adora still has half a mind to pull Catra into an alley or the shadow of a tree and have her way with her right there, but that’s not what she really wants. She can wait a few more minutes. Right?

When their home finally comes into view, Adora thanks the gods. If she had to wait any longer, she was gonna go crazy.

Unlocking the door, Catra pushes it open and gestures inside. “After you, Your Highness.”

Scowling on her way by, Adora mutters, “You are such a little shit.”

“Aw, thanks, Princess.”

The second the door clicks shut Adora’s hands are all over Catra. They move quickly, fondling her breasts, tugging at her hair as Adora walks backwards, dragging her toward the bedroom. Adora slips the jacket from Catra’s shoulders with ease and grabs the undone bowtie with both hands, yanking her into a torrid kiss. Catra’s hands caress the small of her back, one dipping down to cup her ass and give it a pinch that makes Adora yelp, then moan into her mouth. Gods. She needs to be touching Catra right now.

When the backs of her legs bump against the bed, Adora catches her fingers between the buttons of Catra’s shirt, fumbling trying to pop them free. She has to break the kiss and look down to do it, panting into the charged inches between them. She could just rip the shirt open and let the buttons go flying, but she likes the outfit so much she doesn’t want to wreck it.

A single claw under Adora’s chin tips her face back up as she frees the last button, and she looks up to find Catra eyeing her hungrily. Stroking her cheek, Catra utters a simple command. “On your knees.”

A wave of arousal crashes over Adora, making her dizzy with want. Her clit throbs and she obeys without delay, Catra gently guiding her down with a hand atop her head. Adora takes a moment to adjust her dress so she’s not kneeling on it before eagerly reaching up to undo Catra’s belt, button, and zipper. Just as her hands grab the waistbands of Catra’s pants and underwear, though, Catra grasps her wrists and pulls them away. Taking both in one hand, she uses the other to pull her tie free, cocking an eyebrow in a silent question. Adora’s cheeks flush and she nods enthusiastically.

Adora squirms slightly as Catra binds her hands behind her back, rubbing her thighs together in an attempt to soothe the ache growing between them. The Crimson Waste was where she first learned she likes the rush that comes from this position, though at the time she only thought it was fear and a sick sense of excitement. Exactly what kind of excitement, she didn’t realize at the time. But the way her heart jumped into her throat when Catra grabbed her by the collar, it was a thrill she’d never known before.

Securing Adora’s hands, Catra gives a little tug at the tie to test the integrity of the knot. Satisfied it will hold her, she straightens up and looks down at Adora, at her parted lips and hungry eyes.

“Close your eyes,” she orders softly. Adora obeys, and a satisfied smile curls her lips.

Catra likes being in charge. Lucky for her, Adora likes being told what to do. For someone with such a propensity for bossiness, it’s an interesting turn, but it makes sense. Adora always needed guidance and orders to follow, always thrived on praise for being a good little soldier. She’s so stubborn most of the time, yet so pliable in the bedroom. Catra likes being the one to make her bend, to make her break. She always has been, in a way, but this way is especially satisfying.

Opening the drawer in Adora’s bedside table, Catra grabs the blindfold she stashed there before the dance, unbeknownst to Adora. Adora suggested they try using one over a week ago and Catra agreed, but decided not to do it right away, let her go a little crazy waiting. She’s happy to fulfill all of Adora’s whims, but it’s got to be on her terms. Adora prefers that, anyway. She’s come to learn she enjoys giving up control, in situations where she feels safe. Catra’s proud that she makes her feel safe. That’s something she always wanted but never got from Adora in the Horde - a chance to take care of her too, to be an equal partner. To have not just her love, but her respect. Her trust.

Adora shivers as she hears Catra close the drawer and return to her, gasps in excitement when she feels the fabric brushing her face, covering her eyes. Catra secures the blindfold behind her head, tying tight enough to not slip but not tight enough to be painful. Adora wouldn’t mind if it was, actually, but Catra’s a very considerate lover, always checking in and making sure Adora is comfortable (if she wants to be) and okay with what’s happening to her. It may seem like a rule of basic decency, but that’s more than Shadow Weaver or Light Hope ever did.

In the absence of sight, Adora’s other senses go into overdrive. She shudders in anticipation when she hears Catra pushing down and stepping out of her pants, when she feels the rush of air as Catra kicks them away. The smell of Catra’s arousal makes her mouth water, and she leans in searching for the source. Catra gently steers her with a hand cupping her head, and Adora hums happily as her nose bumps Catra’s pubic bone. Angling her head, she flits her tongue out to taste the delicious nectar and the warm, salty skin between Catra’s legs. She begins exploring, dragging her tongue through a slick valley and her teeth over thin lips. Feeling Catra’s thighs trembling against her face, she takes pity on her and pulls her tongue forward to relieve the ache in her clit, circling the fleshy little bundle of nerves and catching the tip of her tongue in the hood. Catra’s gasp of pleasure is music to her ears, complementing the wet sounds of licking and suckling perfectly.

Catra is determined to keep quiet, to maintain her composure and dominant energy, but she finds other ways to communicate. Tightening her fist in Adora’s hair, pressing her hips down into her face, silently demanding more. Adora knows this game, Catra can feel her smiling into her pussy before she wraps her lips around the sensitive bud and suckles again, harder.

When a sigh of satisfaction escapes her lips, Catra settles for acting like she meant to do it. Rocking her hips forward, she murmurs, “Yes, suck me, babe.” Adora hums, continuing her service, and Catra rubs an affectionate thumb over her hairline. “You’re so good at that.” The words of praise make Adora moan and double her efforts. Catra chuckles under her breath. That’s basically a foolproof strategy with Adora. She needs affirmation even more than Catra does; she never learned to survive without it.

Catra’s head tips back, eyes rolling in pleasure up to the ceiling, but she forces them back down so she can watch. As many times as Adora has serviced her from her knees, she’s never quite gotten over the rush of this visual. After all those years of being dismissed and made to feel inferior (by Adora, by Shadow Weaver, by the whole fucking world), being in a position of power gives her an indescribable feeling of satisfaction. Kind of like the feeling she got by rising the ranks in the Horde and just about losing her soul in the process.

That’s the thing. This is a safe place for Catra too. A place where she can satisfy those urges and longings without reverting back into a monster.

Catra’s mouth falls open in protest when Adora’s tongue drifts away from her clit, taking a break to lick along her folds again. She whimpers into her own fist, letting Adora control this much, if for no other reason than to prove she can stand the teasing. The way Adora is moaning and drinking her juices like it’s water in the Crimson Waste isn’t helping the matter, however.

Though many wouldn’t believe it, Adora actually has a decent capacity for patience. And when she knows she’ll get her way if she waits, she’s as steadfast as they come. Knowing it’s only a matter of time before Catra gives in, she continues to tease her desperate lover, exploring her folds and trailing her tongue around the well between her legs.

Catra lasts maybe a minute before she growls in frustration and grips Adora’s ponytail, wrangling her head to get her mouth back to the right spot. Adora smiles into her, enjoying both the roughness of being manhandled and the triumph of making Catra break. She knows just how to drive her nuts, how to pleasure her. Catra has always driven her nuts, and being able to return the favor is satisfying as fuck. As for pleasure, all Adora ever wanted out of her relationship with Catra was to make her happy. Granted, their dynamic was different back then, and she didn’t understand how to do that.

Now she does.

Wrapping her lips back around Catra’s clit, Adora starts hitting her with flurries of pulsing sucks and lightning quick flicks of her tongue. Catra just about doubles over, her hand falling onto Adora’s shoulder with plenty of weight.

“Oh… my gods… Adora!”

Adora keeps it up for several moments before alternating with some languid licks as she catches her breath. Catra fully whimpers this time, claws digging into her shoulder by accident (probably).

“Don’t stop,” she gasps. “I’m close!”

Keen as ever to carry out direct orders, Adora rubs Catra with her tongue more roughly, drawing out a series of stuttering breaths before returning to the suckling.

Pleasure crescendos and threatens to explode between Catra’s legs. Her head tips back again, a series of high, ragged moans escaping her throat. She’s past caring at this point.

A gasp for air, an echoing moan, and a long, lingering suck from Adora send Catra over the edge with a jolt, and both her hands lock onto Adora’s head as she cries out. Moaning still, she aggressively fucks Adora’s face, thrusting against her lips again and again as she rides out her orgasm.

As the pulses and pleasure finally begin to ebb Catra sighs and relents, both hands still on Adora’s head as she tries to stay upright on quivering legs. Adora’s tongue swirls around her pussy, cleaning her up as she recovers. Its occasional foray over her clit starts to feel really good again really quickly, and she’s tempted to demand more, to hold Adora there until she comes again. 

But Catra doesn’t want to be selfish and take too much advantage of this power afforded to her, of the trust Adora has placed in her. It’s her responsibility to make sure Adora enjoys this experience and finishes satisfied. And besides, there’s plenty of time for more of her own pleasure. They have all night. Groaning as she works against her basest impulses, Catra pulls Adora’s head away.

The view is totally worth the loss of Adora’s tongue, it turns out. Her lips and chin are coated in Catra’s cum, some beads of excess rolling down her neck and over her prominent collarbones. Catra smirks at the sight and gives Adora’s jaw a slight tug upwards.

Adora follows the implied orders, grimacing slightly at the return of blood flow to her knees. She’s barely stood up straight before Catra rests both hands on her shoulders and flattens her tongue against her chest. The tickling sensation makes Adora gasp and recoil slightly as Catra licks a long stripe up and over her chin.

“No need to ruin such a lovely dress,” Catra says into her neck, her voice low and raspy. That’s when Adora clues in, feels how her long licks line up with the beads of cum rolling down her neck. Catra doesn’t stop there, though. She licks her face clean, finishing with her lips, which she pays extra attention to. Adora giggles and pushes her face forward for a kiss which Catra happily gives. Her lips part slightly, allowing Adora entrance, and Adora moans at the taste of Catra mingling on both their tongues.

This continues for several moments before Catra pulls away with one final peck on her lips. Adora tries to follow but Catra braces her hands against her collarbones, causing her to whimper in protest.

“Now, now, my love,” chuckles Catra, “don’t you want your turn?”

The heat simmering low in Adora’s stomach flares up and she replies with a breathless nod. She can just hear Catra’s smirk in the way she chuckles. Guiding Adora by the hips, she turns her around and removes the tie from her wrists. Adora feels Catra toss it over her own shoulder, hears its soft landing on the floor behind them.

Catra deliberately takes her time, placing one hand on the small of Adora’s back and using the other to drag her zipper down teasingly slowly. Adora shudders under her touch, or maybe from the air hitting her exposed back. One of the many downsides of being human.

Placing an affectionate kiss under Adora’s ear, Catra asks, “Warm enough?”

“Mm,” nods Adora.

Emboldened, Catra smoothly lifts the straps from Adora’s shoulders and eases them down her upper arms. She purposely trails her fingertips along the skin on the way, leaving goosebumps in their wake. With merely a gentle tug, the dress slides down Adora’s body, pooling at her feet. The fading scars flanking Adora’s spine catch Catra’s eye and she sighs, attempting to forgive her past self for the thousandth time. It’s slowly getting easier.

Resolving to stay in the moment, Catra leans in and savors the feeling of Adora’s skin, gliding her palms over her flanks while she kisses the curve of her neck and shoulder. Fingers trailing down Adora’s back, she blows gently against the shell of her ear, then drags her tongue up along the edge. Adora shivers and whimpers, and Catra doesn’t miss the way her legs squeeze together, seeking some kind of relief. Her lips turn up against Adora’s skin.

“Lie down,” she says.

Adora smirks, though she knows Catra can’t see it. She’s been far too compliant so far. If she’s gonna totally give up control, Catra’s gonna have to work for it. “Make me.”

Catra chuckles at the challenge, low and throaty against her ear. “You wanna play fiesty, do you?”

“Maybe.”

Then Catra is tackling her to the mattress, arms around her middle and legs tangling with hers in an attempt to get leverage. Adora manages to turn in her arms and push her face away much like Catra will do to her when she’s groggy, but Catra quickly ducks out of her blind reach.

Catra’s open shirt tickles Adora’s stomach as they continue to struggle. Adora is able to overpower Catra long enough to get her on her back briefly, but she slithers out of her arms, evading her grasp before pouncing once again. Adora shrieks as Catra’s body lands on her back and clawed fingers tickle her sensitive flanks. Catra laughs and Adora can’t help laughing along with her.

Everything is still a competition between the two of them. The number of times their training sessions have devolved into flirtatious wrestling matches… well, at this point even the Bright Moon guards are comfortable telling them to get a room.

Adora has more brute strength but Catra has the advantages of quickness and, in this case, eyesight. The battle is fierce, but not long. In moments Adora’s hands are pinned by her ears and she relaxes back against the pillows, panting hard. This is one competition she doesn’t mind losing. She wishes she could see that smug, victorious glint in Catra’s eye. But she’s the one who asked for the blindfold, so she can’t blame anyone but herself.

“I can’t trust you, can I?” says Catra.

Adora feels Catra’s body shift to the right, and her heart jumps into her throat when she hears her own bedside drawer opening again. She knows exactly what Catra is getting next.

Rummaging in the drawer, Catra digs out the proper restraints Adora stores in there. Looping the short chain around one of the bars in the headboard, she secures Adora’s hands in the soft cuffs. “Better,” she remarks, looking down on her bound and blind lover. “Now I can really have my way with you, Princess.”

Adora’s shiver just makes Catra grin. She drags a claw lightly down Adora’s stomach, and when she arches up on reflex sneaks a hand behind her and unclasps her strapless bra. Tossing it aside, she curls her fingers under the elastic of Adora’s panties and peels them down. Catra stops halfway down her thighs to marvel at the sopping underwear, at the telltale scent that has suddenly hit her full force. Taking a moment to gather her wits, she removes the garment and drops it on the floor with no attempts to speak.

Free of their constraints, Adora’s legs spread open in a desperate invitation. Catra can’t help the quiet purr rumbling in her chest at the gesture. Her ears flick slightly as she openly stares at Adora’s pussy, dripping wet and begging for her touch. It’s not like Adora can see her staring, anyway.

“Enjoying yourself?” she asks.

“Yeah,” whimpers Adora, hips lifting the slightest bit off the bed.

Prowling closer on her knees, Catra runs her palms up Adora’s thighs, still staring. “You like sucking me off, don’t you?”

“Shoes,” Adora reminds her.

“Mm,” mutters Catra. “Leave ‘em on.” She didn’t forget, she left them on purpose. It’s sexy, Adora wrecked and splayed out before her in only her pretty shoes. “Answer the question.”

“Yes,” breathes Adora. “I love sucking you off.”

“You don’t say,” chuckles Catra, dragging a finger up each side of Adora’s inner lips. Adora exhales sharply, shakily.

Crawling back up Adora’s body, Catra leans down and takes her lips in a heated kiss. Adora responds eagerly, lifting her head and moaning into the kiss. Catra indulges her a moment before pulling away to watch as she begins her exploration.

Catra savors Adora’s body like the delicacy it is. She drags her hands down Adora’s arms to molest her biceps, squeezing and humming her approval, before moving on to the muscles of her shoulders and giving a soothing rub. She palms and gently squeezes Adora’s soft breasts, which aren’t that small but are still perky thanks to her solid pecs beneath. Catra leans down to suckle her nipples, drawing them out with gentle nibbles and swirls of her tongue as her fingers drag down over the ripples of Adora’s abs. At the same time, she teases the insides of Adora’s thighs with her tail. Having an extra limb comes in handy in the sack - Adora has complained at times that it’s not fair, but she’s certainly not complaining now.

No, Adora is not complaining. Though this is a particularly cruel form of torture, she likes having her pleasure drawn out in this way, not to mention the element of surprise. She quivers with excitement at the thought of what Catra might do next. Not knowing, not needing to know… it’s a relief. She spent so many years shouldering responsibility for everyone around her and striving to live up to Shadow Weaver’s expectations, then jumped straight into being the savior of the planet. All that time she was so set on controlling everything so she didn’t disappoint anyone, was so paranoid that she couldn’t trust anyone to take care of things without her. She wouldn’t even trust her own best friend to drive the skiff they absconded with.

She has to admit, it’s nice being the passenger for a change. Being the one who’s being taken care of. 

The shitty thing about it, however, is her powerlessness to end her torment when she sees fit. Squeezing Catra’s lithe body between her knees, she urges her, “Enough. Come on.”

Catra clicks her tongue in admonishment. “If you wanted me to hurry up, you should’ve cooperated.”

“Please, I’ll cooperate, just-” A whimper breaks Adora’s plea. “Just touch me.”

A deep chuckle rumbles from Catra’s chest, mixed with a purr. Adora rolls her eyes behind the blindfold, grateful that Catra can’t see the gesture. Then Catra’s tongue flattens against her belly, slowly dragging upwards. Adora shudders slightly at the sensation. Catra’s tongue is a little rougher than a human’s, but she doesn’t mind. It just tickles sometimes.

Determined to keep Adora on edge just a tiny bit longer, Catra points her tongue this time and begins to drag it along the inside of Adora’s hipbone. Adora’s hips rise off the bed with a delicious whine, so Catra pushes them down and holds them fast. Then she starts again at the very bottom, much to Adora’s chagrin, before repeating the action on the other side.

Finally, Catra shuffles back and settles between Adora’s legs. She can’t help taking a deep whiff, nuzzling Adora’s entrance and letting her arousal get smeared in the fine fuzz on her face. She supposes she should be embarrassed, but why would the gods bless her with such a keen sense of smell if she wasn’t supposed to use it?

Pulling back and trying to suppress a whimper of her own (because damn it, Adora can’t know she wants this just as badly as her right now), Catra takes a moment to admire Adora’s clit. She hasn’t even touched it yet and it’s already swollen and crimson, twitching with need. Leaning in close again, Catra blows a stream of cool air over it.

_“Catra.”_

That tone, scolding yet desperate, makes Catra chuckle in satisfaction before flattening her tongue against Adora’s clit. Adora gasps, hips jumping at the sudden stimulation. Clueing in to her extreme sensitivity at the moment, Catra starts with slow, light licks. A tiny noise escapes Adora’s throat but that’s it. After a few moments of this Catra tries a gentle suck and Adora sighs in pleasure, making Catra smile into her pussy. Then she finally lets her tongue loose, much to Adora’s delight.

Adora was so wound up to begin with, she can already feel herself getting close. And gods, does she need it. Digging the heels of her shoes into Catra’s back, she pushes up against her face. Catra moves back slightly and Adora’s about to yell at her again when she feels two fingers slip inside her with ease. She groans at the pressure against her walls, cries out and digs her heels in harder when Catra curls her fingers to hit her G-spot. Catra returns to licking and sucking as well and Adora’s head lolls to the side as the strength goes out of her muscles and her head gets all floaty.

Adora’s breaths start coming faster, turning ragged, and Catra frowns. She didn’t want Adora to come this quickly. Not out of spite, but because she wanted her to last. Though to be fair, she does love leaving Adora hanging and making her wait. She’s just so easy to rile up. All these factors in mind, Catra slowly pulls out and moves her mouth up, lacing kisses across Adora’s lower stomach.

Adora gasps in protest, lurching at the loss of stimulation. “Catra, please,” she whispers.

“Mm,” Catra murmurs into her skin, continuing the trail of kisses.

_“Please.”_

Adora’s desperation has her body acting of its own volition. Her legs attempt to squeeze together, but Catra is in the way. Her hips try to buck up against Catra, rub her clit on Catra’s leg, but she’s too far away. Her cheeks begin to heat up, from anger just as much as arousal. She already said please, twice! If manners won’t work, she’ll use force. “Catra, if you don’t make me come I’m gonna transform and snap your fucking neck!”

“Don’t you need your magic sword for that?” Catra points out, with that sweet, teasing little cackle that Adora loves so. She even loves it right now. She also hates it more than anything.

Adora’s growl of frustration makes Catra’s ears prick up with a satisfied chuckle. But she can only torture her so much. At the same time, she still wants to draw Adora’s pleasure out a little longer. Her brow furrows, then relaxes as she settles on a solution. One that she doesn’t mind and Adora will absolutely love.

“Here,” she says, patting Adora’s thigh. “I know.”

Taking a third dip into Adora’s drawer of tricks, Catra pulls out her girlfriend’s strap-on. She examines it a moment, giving herself a chance to get worked up for it. Tongue flitting over her lips, she drags her eyes over the smooth, flared head and the ribbed shaft. Her walls begin to ache, her cheeks heating up at the thought of Adora’s cock inside her. It’s smaller than Catra’s, since she doesn’t enjoy the pain of being stretched like Adora does. Catra may not personally understand the appeal of a fat cock, but she will always give Adora what she desires.

Dangling the harness from one claw, Catra reaches forward and lifts the blindfold. “Willing to work for it?”

Adora’s eyes light up at the sight, and she nods enthusiastically. “Yes, please.”

Catra smiles genuinely. She helps Adora out by feeding her legs through the straps, positioning the harness and cinching it tight. Then she squirts some lube into her hand and slathers it on the cock and her own pussy while Adora watches, mesmerized. Wiping her messy hand on the sheets, Catra mounts Adora and reaches back, positioning the cock against her entrance.

Bracing both hands on Adora’s chest, Catra sinks down, her face scrunching up in a combination of pain and pleasure. “Oh, fuck,” she groans, eyes squeezing shut.

Once her walls have had a moment to adjust, she begins to ride Adora. Catra’s always gotten more out of external stimulation, but she can’t deny this feels damn good. The drag against her walls as she lifts her hips, the fullness when she slams them back down. And Adora, her face is priceless. Her eyes and mouth are hanging open as she watches Catra have her way with her.

Adora does love this scene, watching Catra pleasure herself and use her as her toy. And the repeated bumps against her clit, they feel good. So good. But there’s a yearning growing in Adora’s chest, frustration simmering under her skin that makes her pull against the restraints. She wants to touch Catra, to guide her hips, palm her breasts, anything. Most of all, Adora wants to be the one giving Catra pleasure, wants to leave her satisfied and well fucked.

Gasping slightly at the thought, she says, “Catra, please, let me…”

“Let you what?” asks Catra, brow furrowing as she continues jogging her hips.

“Let me go,” Adora urges her. “Let me love you.”

“You can do that from where you are,” teases Catra. Consciously softening her expression, she adds, “But you know I’ll never hold you against your will.” She doesn’t add ‘not anymore, anyway,’ but it’s implied. 

Delaying Adora’s orgasm while she begs is one thing, something Catra knows Adora enjoys to an extent. Refusing to free her while she begs is totally different. Though they trust each other implicitly, now more than ever, Catra knows she has to be very careful not to take advantage of Adora, not to make her fear the old her.

One of the best ways to ensure Adora feels safe is to listen to and respect her wishes, especially when it’s so hard for her to communicate what she wants in the first place. Neither of them is very good at expressing their own wants and needs, actually. Growing up in the Horde will do that to you. Their therapist has been working on their communication with them, and part of that is learning how to listen, how to better collaborate and compromise.

Turns out, that same strategy also applies in the bedroom. Adora’s submissiveness jives with Catra’s love of taking charge, but they both get off on giving more than receiving, especially Adora. As such, there’s had to be some give and take to make sure they both finish satisfied. And even more than Catra wants to have her way with Adora, she wants Adora to be happy. So she lets her go.

Circling her wrists to encourage blood back into her long-dormant arms, Adora sits up without the help of her hands. Catra’s eyes flick down to her flexing abs as she does so, and Adora can’t help but smirk. Slipping her hands under Catra’s open shirt, Adora wraps her up where she sits in her lap and kisses her deeply. She moans softly into the kiss, relishing the warmth and proximity of the unimpeded contact. Well, mostly unimpeded.

Raking her fingers through the soft fur on Catra’s flanks, Adora pulls her hands around front and opens the clasp in Catra’s cleavage. She’s sorely tempted to make a joke about the front-fastening bra, about Catra being easy for her, but decides not to, not when Catra’s being vulnerable with her. That’s a sure way to make Catra clam right back up. She needs to feel safe, respected, never humiliated. Adora doesn’t mind a bit of degradation, but they are two very different people in that way.

Pulling apart the cups, Adora palms Catra’s small, gorgeous breasts. Humming happily, she rolls Catra’s nipples between her thumbs and index fingers for a moment before tipping Catra back slightly and leaning in so she can take turns suckling them. Catra curses under her breath, panting and arching up into Adora’s mouth but giving up on thrusting for now. She clings to Adora’s back with one hand, the other affectionately twisting the fine hairs at the base of Adora’s skull.

Once Adora’s had her fill of that, she pulls Catra back in tight as she kisses up her chest all the way to her jaw joint. Continuing to lavish kisses on her neck, Adora reaches up and scratches behind Catra’s ears until she melts into a purring mess. Then, and only then, does she lay her down.

Despite her relaxed state on the way down, Catra’s back hitting the mattress makes her breath catch in her chest, her heart fluttering with anxiety as much as excitement. But all that melts away when she looks up into Adora’s eyes, so full of adoration and tenderness. Adora’s fingers ghost over her cheek, then her thumb moves up to massage away the creases Catra didn’t know she was harbouring in her forehead. A long breath escapes her, the tension leaving her body and mind. If she’s safe anywhere, it’s with Adora. She knows that.

Cupping Adora’s cheek, Catra pulls her down for another kiss, deep and slow. The closeness, the intimacy, the way Adora’s gone back to scratching her ears, it all leads to Catra sinking into the mattress, a constant purr rumbling in her chest. One of her heels hooks on the back of Adora’s thigh in an expression of trust, an invitation.

Eager to please, Adora gives Catra one last firm peck before looking down to reposition her cock and slide it back in. Her eyes pop open with a grunt as she bottoms out, the base of the toy bumping her clit. Catra groans and wraps Adora up with her legs, cinching them around her mid back. For the millionth time, Adora marvels at just how flexible Catra is. The thought brings other ideas to mind, things she wants to do with her (like brace one of Catra’s legs on her shoulder and drive deep, mm), but right now Adora craves sweetness.

Dropping her head and pulling her hips back, Adora begins to thrust. Not too fast or hard yet, just enough to make them gasp and moan into each other’s ears. That’s just as enjoyable as the feeling itself. Adora is back to peppering kisses on Catra’s neck when Catra weaves her fingers in Adora’s hair and pulls, making a shockwave shoot down Adora’s spine straight to her clit.

Okay, maybe not just sweetness.

“Scratch me,” murmurs Adora. When there’s no response, she lifts her head to find Catra raising an eyebrow. Closing her eyes to obscure their rolling, she rephrases, “Scratch me, please.”

“Good girl,” Catra half whispers, half growls. She rewards Adora with claws raking down her back, deep enough to leave marks but not deep enough to draw blood. She knows just how to ride the line.

Catra relishes Adora’s delicious moan of pain, the way her hips stutter and her head falls again, forehead resting on the mattress as she tries to recover. Not giving her the chance, Catra drags her nails right back up the surely stinging skin. Adora cries out again but gamely resumes pumping her hips, determined to pleasure her lover.

Always so determined. One of the many things Catra loves about her.

Catra’s sensitive ears pick up every last little sound as Adora ramps up the depth and force behind her thrusts. Adora panting in her ear. Her own tiny moans as the toy scrapes and fills her walls again and again. The straining fibers in the sheets threatening to rip in Adora’s clenched fists. The wet slurping sound of penetration and withdrawal on repeat. Adora grunting with pleasure and effort as she works Catra over, trying her damndest to make her feel good. That effort, that level of commitment, it does more for Catra than any toy ever could.

Adora’s breath stutters as she starts to get close again. Her clit screams for release and she begins making short, quick thrusts to satisfy it. Not wanting to be totally selfish, she puts all her weight on one arm to reach down and fondle Catra’s clit so she can come along for the ride. She knows Catra usually can’t get off without external stimulation, and the strap-on only does so much for that.

Shuddering beneath her, Catra groans, “Adora…”

That sweet sound fills Adora’s head with an even sweeter, dizzying rush of endorphins. Pleasure sweeps through her whole body in waves as a resounding moan echoes out of her lungs. But she mostly feels the blinding pleasure between her legs, her clit throbbing but demanding more as she continues to pound Catra’s pussy.

As it begins to pass, Adora slows, catching her breath. It takes her a few seconds to get her wits back, her eyes blinking back into focus to find Catra touching herself, eyes full of wonder and locked on her. That’s right. Catra loves watching her come. Preferably when she’s been the one making it happen, but even so. She’s kind of a voyeur that way. Adora certainly doesn’t mind.

Seeing Adora is more or less back on this plane, Catra grabs her hand to replace her own. She can do it herself just as well, but Adora loves getting her off. No sense denying her that.

“Faster,” demands Catra. Adora attempts to obey but is still a bit shaky from her own orgasm. Rolling her eyes, Catra decides to get through to her in a language she thoroughly understands. Pulling her hips back so the toy fully slips out, she sits up in Adora’s arms and digs her claws into Adora’s shoulder blade. Adora moans loudly into the crook of her neck and speeds up, shocked into compliance.

Pleasure quickly builds in Catra’s clit, replacing the dull ache left by the internal stimulation. She growls in Adora’s ear and urges her on again. “Faster.”

Hand flying, Adora pants into Catra’s shoulder as she pushes her ever closer. Catra’s breaths grow uneven, her head starting to tip back as she loses herself in the feeling. Determined to stay in charge of her own body, at least, she groans and pulls her head back up, sinking her teeth into the vulnerable flesh of Adora’s neck.

Adora cries out and Catra’s hit by blinding pleasure. Her legs lock tight around Adora’s waist and she moans into her neck, teeth still clamped around the meaty rope of muscle. As the orgasm continues and becomes overpowering, Catra’s legs begin to shake and loosen their death grip. Adora must recognize that as her cue to ease up, as she slows down and hums against Catra’s ear.

As the rush passes and Catra regains her faculties, she realizes she hasn’t released Adora’s neck. Unclenching her jaw, she finds an oval of deep purple marks already blooming on her lover’s pale skin. Ears flicking guiltily, she swipes her tongue over the salty skin, soothing the sting. Adora groans under her breath, clutching the collar of Catra’s shirt and accidentally dragging it down her back. Chuckling to herself, Catra licks up a bead of sweat rolling down Adora’s neck.

“Here,” says Catra, “let’s take this off.”

Shrugging out of her open shirt and bra while Adora shucks her shoes and strap-on, Catra crawls back up toward the pillows. She can’t help grimacing at the residual soreness in her pussy now that the urge has passed and the pleasure’s not there to mask it anymore. Still, it’s a good kind of sore. Wriggling under the covers, mostly for Adora’s benefit, she lies on her back and extends an arm.

Adora’s face splits with an eager grin at the welcoming gesture. Usually Catra takes little spoon by default, curling up in Adora’s arms or on her chest and purring up a storm. While Adora loves that and is more of a big spoon by nature anyway, she relishes her chances to be held. Especially when they’ve been doing stuff like this, stuff where she’s been submitting to Catra.

Burrowing under the covers and into Catra’s chest, Adora sighs happily. She inhales deeply, luxuriating in the familiar scent and the warm, strong arms wrapping around her.

They lie there for several minutes, not speaking, just enjoying the warmth and intimacy of the direct contact. Catra’s hands gently stroke Adora’s hair and back, and Adora’s fiddles with the fur on Catra’s flank, combing and twisting it between bouts of trailing her nails through the spaces between Catra’s ribs. The vibrations against her cheek and the soft purring sounds filling the air lull Adora into a peaceful haze.

Slowly Adora’s thoughts return to her and she lifts her head, hand sliding up to rest above Catra’s breast. Catra opens her eyes and Adora is struck once again by just how pretty they are. Staring into them, she draws idle patterns on Catra’s chest, stroking the soft, short fur. “I have an idea, for next time.”

Catra side eyes her with a knowing smirk. “Still reading naughty books, are you?”

“Hey, you should be grateful for those books,” Adora protests, jabbing a finger into her cheek. “Where do you think I got the idea for the blindfold?”

“I am grateful. Doesn’t mean I can’t give you shit for being so fucking horny all the time.” Catra enjoys a laugh at the expense of her girlfriend, who just lies there pouting at her. Rolling her eyes, Catra ruffles her own hair with a heavy sigh. “Fine, what’s this big idea?”

“Uh, well I was thinking, maybe… um… you could, like, uh… ha ha-”

“Spit it out, Adora,” groans Catra, rolling her eyes again.

Gathering her courage, Adora squeezes her eyes shut and forces the embarrassing words through her lips. “I want you to spank me.”

The words hit Catra with the force of one of She-Ra’s punches. She feels herself physically recoil as the blood drains from her head.

“What?”

“You know, punish me,” Adora explains, oblivious as ever to Catra’s distress. “Put me over your knee, smack my ass.”

“I know what you’re talking about. Obviously,” Catra grinds out, eyes squeezing shut. “But why the hell would you want me to do that to you?”

Adora blinks. “I… it sounds fun.”

_“Fun?”_

The look of abject horror on Catra’s face gives Adora pause, but she doesn’t know what to say. Deciding to answer honestly, she goes with, “Well, yeah… I mean, we do stuff kinda like that already.”

“No we don’t,” insists Catra, eyes and jaw hard.

Adora’s brow crinkles as she stares, caught between confusion and concern. Laying a placating hand on Catra’s chest, she backpedals, “Look, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. I just didn’t think it would be a stretch for you. I… I assumed you’d like it.”

Ears pinned back against her skull, Catra scowls down at the covers. “Look, I don’t wanna talk about this right now.” Throwing the covers back, as she rolls out of bed she announces, “I need a shower.”

Adora is left staring after her as she escapes the room. Moments later she hears the shower running down the hall and frowns down at her wringing hands. Well, that could have gone better.

Catra’s shower is quick, of course. She tolerates hot water better than cold but still isn’t a fan. Within five minutes she returns wrapped in a towel, eyes downcast. Adora’s heart aches.

“Catra-”

Catra cuts her off with a raised hand, blocking her words as she walks by. She doesn’t yell, doesn’t even glare. Honestly, that would be less concerning. Angry Catra is easier to deal with than distant Catra.

“Your turn,” is all she says, nodding over her shoulder at the door. She doesn’t look Adora in the eye.

With hot water streaming down on her, clearing her head, Adora’s finally able to get her thoughts straight, comprehend what just happened. Catra’s right, she is so dumb. Not to mention terribly insensitive. Adora’s few experiences of that nature were well earned and not especially traumatic for her. But Catra… Catra got punished all the time, often for no good reason. Restrained in binding magic, strangled, beaten… the list goes on. Obviously bringing up something like that would upset her, after everything she’s been through. Tying Adora up is one thing. Inflicting pain through punishment is another entirely.

It takes Adora a moment to realize that not all the water streaming down her face is from the shower. She sniffles and wipes her eyes with a scowl, rinsing away the evidence. She has no right to cry - no, their therapist would give her shit for thinking that, but this isn’t her trauma, and she needs to be strong for Catra.

Adora’s mind starts to roll. What horrible scene did Catra flash back to when she asked that of her? Catra’s recovery from that trauma, not to mention everything else, has been hard fought but faltering. Did Adora just ruin it all with one careless suggestion?

No, she’s catastrophizing again. Catra’s strong, far stronger than Adora could ever be. Her childhood necessitated that. She’ll be fine. Right?

Resolving to apologize, Adora steps out of the shower and quickly dresses in her pajamas. Unfortunately, when she opens the bedroom door the lights are off and Catra is asleep, or pretending to be. Sighing in disappointment, she tiptoes to the edge of the bed and slips in, careful not to disturb Catra. She’s done enough of that tonight already.

Curling up behind Catra, Adora wraps an arm around her waist. The sensation of cotton under her arm deepens her frown of worry. Catra usually sleeps naked nowadays to avoid overheating under the covers. She’ll only wear pajamas if she’s sick, or really upset, or if there’s a chance of someone other than Adora walking in. She’s not sick, and they’re alone, so that leaves only one possibility. Of course Adora already knows she upset Catra, but this confirmation that it lasted deepens the pangs of guilt in her gut.

Burrowing into Catra’s mess of hair, Adora holds her tight to ward off any nightmares she may have inadvertently caused. “I’m sorry,” she murmurs into Catra’s back. “You’re safe here. I won’t let anyone hurt you, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there will be a chapter 2. Yes, they will talk things out.


	2. Communication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this part has actually been done for a while. I didn't post it yet because it was originally supposed to be part of the second smut chapter, but it got kind of long and there is a time lapse between the scenes, so it makes more sense to publish them seperately. Plus, I think I've left you all with that chapter 1 cliffhanger long enough.
> 
> This is way shorter than the other chapters but I think it's a much needed interlude. Honestly there's enough going on here emotionally that you'll probably all need a break to scream and/or squeal afterwards anyway.
> 
> Also please note the correct use of the word 'trigger' lol.
> 
> CONTENT WARNING for references to self harm and child abuse.

Adora’s eyes flutter behind their lids, torn between the comfort of sleep and the excitement of waking. The day moon’s rays filtering in through the blinds coax her into awareness, make her turn her face into the pillow and groan. Her left arm slides along the bottom sheet, seeking a warm body to cling to. It finds nothing.

_“Why the hell would you want me to do that to you?”_

Eyes snapping open, Adora takes in the empty bed then whirls around to find an equally empty room. Her heart pounds in her throat but she forces some deep breaths in through her nostrils. Catra wouldn’t just up and run away on her. Not now. But Catra is usually still sleeping when Adora wakes up, and they had a fight…

Blinking hard, Adora forces herself to think logically. Even if Catra has run off somewhere, she will come back. She always does. Sometimes she just needs time alone to process things when she gets triggered. It’s been hard for Adora to deal with, learning to give her space when she needs it, but she’s been trying to put Catra’s needs above her own in these situations.

Unfortunately, Adora’s never been very good at understanding Catra’s needs at any given moment. Annika, their therapist, has been encouraging Catra to say what she needs rather than expecting Adora to be a mind reader when that is clearly not her forte. But growing up in the Horde, one learns to never ask for anything, never expose any weakness. Communication has always been a problem for the two of them, that’s why they’ve been working so hard at it.

So of course Adora had to go and say something to make Catra completely shut down on her. She’s always been great at ruining things. And yes she’s aware that that’s negative self-talk, but she doesn’t give a rat’s ass right now. Right now she has to find Catra and make sure she’s alright.

Continuing to breathe deeply, Adora rolls out of bed. Right away she notices their fancy clothes from last night are gone and frowns. Has Catra been up and doing laundry? Digging a sweater out of the closet, Adora jams her feet in her slippers and heads for the hallway.

The smell of coffee calms Adora’s nerves and lures her to the kitchen, where the sight of Catra allows her a sigh of relief. She’s seated at one end of their table, sipping from a mug with one hand and tapping away on her communication pad with the other. Eyes flicking up to Adora, she smirks.

“Hey, Adora. You sure slept well.” Catra cocks a playful eyebrow. “Wear yourself out?”

“Wasn’t me who wore me out,” scoffs Adora, watching her warily. This happy, teasing Catra is not what she expected, and it’s making her nervous again.

“Excuses, excuses,” teases Catra. Jerking her head at the counter, she says, “Coffee’s on.”

“Mm,” grunts Adora. Making her way to the coffee maker, she inquires, “Who’re you talking to?”

“Sparkles. She’s pissed you disappeared early last night and is blaming me, as usual.”

“She says as though she’s not to blame,” cracks Adora, pouring her coffee.

“Whatever,” scoffs Catra. “Totally worth it.”

Adora snorts and finishes preparing her drink. When she sits down to Catra’s right, her girlfriend’s eyes light up with a shit-eating grin. Tapping her neck, she remarks, “You’ve got a little something…”

Adora prods the tender bruise on her neck. “Huh,” she ponders. “I wonder how that got there.”

“One of the great mysteries of the universe.” Catra’s still grinning, but up close Adora can see the strain in her cheeks. The struggle to maintain the facade, obscure the cracks beneath. It’s almost a relief. This, she can work with.

While Adora knows Catra needs space to process her trauma, she also knows that if Catra’s refusing to process it she sometimes needs a little nudge. Besides, this isn’t something they can pretend didn’t happen. Adora doesn’t want to ignore the giant fucking elemental in the room, and it’s not healthy to anyway.

Placing her mug on the table, Adora fixes Catra with a resolute stare. “We need to talk about it.”

“Your hickey?” Catra asks absently, glancing at Adora over the rim of her mug as she takes a convenient sip.

Adora rolls her eyes, toeing Catra’s leg under the table. “Come on, you know what I’m talking about.” Catra stares blankly and Adora huffs, “And you say I’m dumb.” 

“Not since you told me it bothers you,” Catra points out.

“Don’t change the subject.”

Averting her eyes, Catra sets her coffee down with a shrug. “Look, Adora, it’s not a big deal. I’m fine, we really don’t need to talk about it.”

“You’re not fine, and we really do.” When Catra glares in protest, Adora recites a maxim they’ve heard many times over in therapy. “Open and honest communication is the cornerstone of any healthy relationship.”

Catra’s ears flick, perking up slightly as she leans in with a lewd grin. “Hmm, therapist looks good on you.” Her tongue flits out over her lips. “How about you put on a nice blouse and some glasses? I’ll call you Annika.”

Though her lips twitch into a smile, Adora won’t let the joke distract her. Holding her girlfriend’s gaze, she speaks quietly but firmly. “Catra.”

“Ugh, fiiiiine.” Scowling, Catra sinks back in her chair with an obstinate sigh. She squints at some point down the hall, nibbling her lip and fiddling with her mug. “I know it’s important,” she mutters. “Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

Dipping her head into Catra’s line of sight, Adora says, “Look, I’m really sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize,” Catra tells her, eyes falling shut with a sigh.

“No, I do,” insists Adora. When Catra meets her gaze, she continues, “I should’ve known better, should’ve known bringing that up would upset you.” Grimacing slightly, she adds, “I know you had it way worse than I did. In that way, anyway.”

Catra glares down at the table. “It’s not your fault. I’m just pissed that I reacted that way. We should be able to have a reasonable conversation about our sex life, you know? Without _her_ getting in the way.” She growls the pronoun with disdain.

Adora’s eyelids flutter. “Wait, you’re embarrassed?”

“Well, yeah,” admits Catra, scratching behind her ear. “And I’m pissed that I haven’t seen her in years and all that shit is still fucking me up so bad.”

“That’s how trauma works,” says Adora.

Catra’s eyes snap up. “You did not just T word me.”

Arms crossing over her chest, Adora purses her lips. “Okay, you’re doing that flippant defensive thing and it’s not helping. Do you want to leave this unresolved? Do you really?”

Catra scowls and looks away, crossing her arms. Her ear twitches. “No.”

“Then drop this immature bullshit,” Adora scolds her.

This time when Catra meets Adora’s eyes, hers are wide and vulnerable. She looks to be on the verge of tears, shining eyes and trembling lips. “Adora…”

“Hey,” Adora says softly, leaning in to lay a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I know it’s hard for you.”

The tears start to leak out and Catra buries her face in her palms, elbows braced on the table. “Shit,” she mutters.

Drawn by some force she can’t control, Adora gets up and kneels beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Catra shrinks into herself at the contact. “It’s fine,” she insists. “I’m okay.”

Gentle fingers stroke her side once before Adora draws her arm back and murmurs, “It’s okay to not be okay.”

That’s not what Catra wants to hear right now. She doesn’t want to hurt like this. Doesn’t want there to be a reason for it. Her throat aches but she manages to hold in all but one choked sob. That tension builds and spreads until her whole body is shaking. Desperate for an outlet, she slams her fists down on the table.

“I hate this,” she growls through gritted teeth. “I hate _her_.”

Tears now stream unimpeded down Catra’s cheeks, splashing between her hands. Her fists clench tighter, claws digging into her palms. The destructive act and the pain it causes releases some of the tension in her body, but unfortunately not the sorrow burning her eyes and strangling her throat. She’d have to dig deeper for that, draw blood, but she doesn’t do that anymore. Not for years, a fact both she and Adora are proud of. She has better ways to cope now, or at least she’s supposed to. Why is talking so hard? Why does it still make her feel so weak?

She’s pulled from her thoughts by the scrape of Adora’s chair against the floor as it’s pulled around the corner of the table. Adora settles on the seat, close to Catra but not touching her. It took her a long time to learn that Catra sometimes can’t stand being touched when she’s upset, especially about stuff like this. It goes against her smothering nature, but she does it. Catra appreciates it more than she knows.

“I’m sorry she did those things to you,” says Adora, and Catra’s ears prick up. “It wasn’t right, and it wasn’t fair,” she states, her tone assured but gentle. “You didn’t deserve it.”

The swelling in Catra’s throat grows at each of the affirmations and, unable to speak without crying, she settles for a nod of thanks. More tears escape her eyes and she drops her head with a shuddering sigh.

Noticing Catra’s claws digging into her palms, Adora decides to intervene. Loosely grasping both her wrists, she pulls her hands closer and begins to slowly massage them open. “You don’t need to do that,” she tells her. “Talk to me.”

A muted sob and a sniffle later, Catra shakes her head and buries her face in Adora’s chest. Adora sighs in relief, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s shoulders. Catra’s tears soak her sweater, but she doesn’t mind. Far from it. She hates seeing Catra adrift and feeling so useless, unable to help. Holding back from initiating contact goes against every fiber of her being. But now, taking Catra’s weight and letting her muffle her quiet sobs in her chest, Adora feels she has a place, a purpose.

In mere moments Catra’s breathing evens out, allowing Adora a sigh of relief. She nuzzles Catra’s hair, leaving a couple of pecks on her crown. On impulse she drags her lips to the side and kisses the back of Catra’s left ear. It flicks against her nose and she giggles, then quickly says, “I’m sorry, it tickled.” Suddenly she snorts and breaks into another fit of giggles. “Sorry!”

“You are such a dork,” groans Catra, lifting her head and pressing a kiss to Adora’s lips. The gesture surprises Adora and her tiny gasp eggs Catra on, a quiet rumble echoing out of her throat as she nips Adora’s lower lip and gives it a little tug. Adora rests one hand on her face and pushes back, chasing Catra’s lips and working her tongue between them. Catra lets out a pleased hum and allows her in, caressing her tongue a few times before pulling back and pecking her lips with finality. Her mischievous yet sweet smile is a sight for sore eyes.

Still cradling Catra’s cheek, Adora scans her face with concern. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just… had a moment.” Catra wipes her eyes, wearing a reassuring smile that looks to be genuine. “I feel better now.”

“I’m sorry,” murmurs Adora.

“It’s okay.” Catra sits back a little, prompting Adora to do the same. Taking a moment to gather her thoughts, she begins, “Look, it wasn’t your most tactful moment, but I’m not mad that you asked.”

Adora stares at her blankly. “Asked what?”

“Asked me to…” Catra moves her hand in a circular motion, encouraging Adora to finish that thought herself.

A moment passes before Adora blinks hard. “Really?”

“Yeah. I just, like… I didn’t know that was a thing people did for fun. I was caught off guard.” Catra’s lips turn up slightly as she admits, “But I might’ve poked through your personal library last night, gotten a little context for it. I get it now.” Her brow furrows. “Sort of.”

“But not really?” prods Adora.

Shifting in her seat, Catra elaborates, “Well, I see what you mean about it being kinda like the other stuff we do. How it goes together, has the same kind of appeal.” Her teeth play at her lip as she stares through Adora. “Maybe it just feels like a bigger jump for me than it does for you.”

Adora captures her attention again as she leans in slightly, studying her face. “Are you worried it would give you nightmares? Because of… you know…”

“Kind of,” admits Catra. Her ears prick up as she blinks away. “But I mean, it would be different, being on the other end of it.”

“So…?” Adora prompts.

“It’s just…” Ducking her head, Catra mumbles, “I’m afraid I’ll like it.”

“What?”

“Ugh!” Groaning in protest, Catra looks her in the eye. “I’m afraid I’ll like it, okay?”

“Well, that’s kinda the point.” Adora’s smirk fades to a reassuring smile as she rubs Catra’s arm. “I wouldn’t want to make you do something you dislike.”

“No, I mean it’s not something I want to like,” explains Catra. “I don’t like what that says about me.”

Adora’s eyes flicker with understanding. “What, you’re worried that would make you like her?”

Eyes falling in shame, Catra furls her hands into fists. “I’m already enough like her. I don’t wanna be the kind of person who gets off on hurting other people. I already did enough, with you.”

A hand gently squeezing her arm makes Catra look up into Adora’s eyes. They are so full of love she almost starts crying again on the spot.

“Look, Catra, if you don’t wanna do this, you don’t have to,” states Adora. “But there’s a huge difference between doing that to a child who doesn’t want it and doing it to an adult who does want it.” Blushing slightly, she tacks on, “Really wants it.”

“Is there?” Catra’s ears swivel in and out. “Would that really feel different for me?”

“I should hope so,” remarks Adora. “You wouldn’t be violating me or my wishes. You’re not getting off on stealing power, you’re getting off on being given power. You know?”

“Yeah. I guess that makes sense,” Catra says to the table. Really, that was what she wanted all along anyway. To be trusted with power, to be seen as competent enough to wield it.

Sensing Catra’s unrelenting guilt, Adora tips her chin up to look her in the eye. Giving her a reassuring smile, she declares, “I trust you. I love you. You don’t terrify me, you don’t abuse me.”

“Not anymore,” mutters Catra.

“Catra, stop.” Adora digs her nails into Catra’s jawbone just enough to keep her in the moment. “You’re not that person anymore. And you never were, not like Sh- not like her.”

Pursing her lips, Catra hesitates a moment before asking, “Why did you think I’d like it?”

“What?” Adora’s eyebrows furrow and then peak. “Oh. Well, you like tying me up and stuff. You like it when I trust you that way,” she explains. It takes a few seconds of Catra staring at her pointedly for it to click. Her face falls and a semi panicked energy overtakes her eyes. “Shit, I didn’t mean I thought you’d like it because you enjoy hurting me,” she backpedals, gripping Catra’s forearm. “That’s not what I meant, at all.”

“Okay,” says Catra. The word is meant to be reassuring, but it comes out flat and she almost winces at the sound.

“I'm sorry, I really didn’t think about how that would sound,” Adora continues to ramble. “Or about how asking you to do that could trigger some really bad memories for you. It was dumb, and selfish.”

“It’s okay,” Catra interjects, managing a little more enthusiasm this time.

“No, it’s not,” insists Adora. “It’s my job to take care of you, too.”

“Yeah, but we have to ask for what we want, right?” Catra scans Adora’s face, looks deep into her eyes as she takes one of her hands in both of hers. “Adora, I want to make you happy. I don’t want you to feel like you can’t ask for what you want or need because I’m too traumatized or whatever. I want to give you everything you want.”

“I don’t want it if it’s going to mess with you, though,” counters Adora. “Don’t make yourself unhappy just to make me happy. If you do, we’ll be going back on all our progress. You’ll start resenting me again, and the whole cycle starts all over.”

Eyeing their joined hands, Adora brings her other hand into the pile. Loosely grasping one of Catra’s, she peels it away slightly, sweeping her thumb back and forth across Catra’s palm. “Listen, I love you, and I want you to be okay,” she asserts, meeting Catra’s eyes. “If it’s gonna bother you, don’t do it.”

“I love you too,” says Catra, unable to contain a small smile. “I’ll think about it.” But as she keeps staring into Adora’s kind eyes, uncertainty begins to cloud her mind, making her lips fall. “You really want me to hurt you again?”

“It wouldn’t be like before,” Adora assures her. “And yeah… I usually like pain in the bedroom, so yeah I think I would like it. But honestly, it’s more about… the other stuff.”

“Other stuff,” Catra restates blankly.

“Yeah, like…” Shifting in her seat, Adora mumbles, “Being corrected, disciplined, then…” she feels heat flaring in her cheeks, “being called a good girl after.”

Catra smirks. “I don’t have to spank you to do that.”

Adora blushes even deeper, ducking her face into her collar and tucking some hair behind her ear. “I know, it’s just…”

“Okay, you know what? It’s fine,” says Catra. “You don’t have to explain. We both have our weird shit.” Planting her palms on the table, she cocks an eyebrow. “You want eggs?”

Adora blinks, thrown by the sudden shift. “Huh?”

“For breakfast, Princess.” Catra leans in, licking her lips. “Do. You. Want. Eggs?”

“I heard you the first time,” protests Adora, narrowing her eyes. “You don’t have to be a dick about it.”

“Aw, sure I do. That’s why you love me.” Catra stands and kisses her forehead before fishing out a frying pan and turning on the burner. “Besides, you like my dick,” she tosses over her shoulder.

Adora sips her coffee, watching as Catra digs a carton of eggs from the fridge, bending over more than is strictly necessary.

It’s not the only reason Adora loves her. But yeah. That’s part of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is over halfway done already so hopefully you all won't have to wait too long for it. I'm still aiming to publish that next, this is just like an early chunk of that update. :)


	3. Character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, sorry this took so long to publish. It’s a really tricky and complex chapter so I had to do a ton of chopping and rehashing to make sure I wasn’t coming at anything from the wrong angle (that’s what she said) or implying anything I didn’t mean to. 
> 
> You may want to check the updated tags, btw, if you care more about being warned than you do about being spoiled. Things are getting a little kinkier now and that might not be everyone’s cup of tea.
> 
> CONTENT WARNING for impact play and references to child abuse.

Catra looks stupid. She feels stupid.

Cupping her constrained breasts, she scowls at her own reflection in the mirror. Once upon a time, she thought she looked intimidating in this getup. Now she can only see the cracks in who she used to be, the scared child who tried to take over the world just to prove her worth and protect herself.

Appraising her appearance, she smoothes down her hair and combs her claws through the wild gray tufts under her ears. She flexes her hands, testing the give of the fabric covering her palms, then adjusts the sit of her sleeve over her collarbone and shoulder, like a soldier securing their armor going into battle. In fact, it doesn’t feel so different. The nerves are there, and the need to push them down. And most of all, to put on a show.

Is this what it’s like for Double Trouble, wearing another person as a costume? Even back in the day this outfit was a costume, a psychological suit of armor that never truly fit. But now after several years out of the Horde, it feels especially foreign. As much as she hoped to never become this person again, Catra could never bring herself to get rid of this outfit, this piece of that persona. It feels like a trophy, almost. Something to gaze at and remember her accomplishment of rising the ranks, proving everybody wrong. But actually wearing it is weird. 

And yet, it feels far too familiar. Dangerously so. A cold sweat forms on the back of Catra’s neck as she stares herself down. She can’t help feeling like this other version of her lurks just beyond the glass, ready to take control at any moment. Like she’s balancing on a knife’s edge, tempting fate.

Catra knows that things are different now. She’s safe, she’s valued. By others and, more importantly, by herself. She knows she doesn’t need to prove her worth and protect herself anymore. She understands now that she never really wanted to rule the world, that her true desires were to feel respected and loved, and in control of what happened to her.

Unfortunately, knowing those things doesn’t erase her thirst for power, the way some deep, shameful part of her still craves it on a visceral level. As much work as Catra has put into healing her wounded inner child, that scared, helpless kitten still yearns for the same things. That same kitten that once grew into a wild, destructive beast, as per Shadow Weaver’s self-fulfilling prophecy. And try as she might, it can be hard to keep that beast safely caged.

Annika says that it’s normal, that it’s not a failing on Catra’s part and she shouldn’t judge herself. Everyone is shaped by their childhood, and going back to address your past in an attempt to find peace and happiness in the present doesn’t erase your formative years. Adora will probably always have a pathological need to be needed, to be praised, to be assured that she is enough just as she is. Would Catra deny her those things in the name of fostering her personal growth? No, of course not. So why can’t she have that same compassion for herself?

Maybe because Adora’s wounded inner child didn’t lead her to nearly destroying the planet on multiple occasions and alienating anyone who ever showed her a scrap of kindness for fear of being weak, of coming to depend on something that could so easily be taken away.

Maybe because indulging Adora’s strange desires couldn’t lead to the end of the world, or at least the end of their relationship. Well, okay, she’s technically doing this for Adora, but Catra knows part of her is _really_ going to enjoy this, maybe even more than Adora. What if she loses control in the midst of this whole charade and takes advantage of her?

“No. Stop. Stop, stop, stop.”

Catra shakes her head sharply and squeezes her eyes shut, attempting to break that spiral. To think rational thoughts instead. After several deep breaths through gritted teeth, they begin to form.

She can control herself. She has controlled herself, plenty of times. Shadow Weaver doesn’t know shit.

And besides, Catra’s desire to dominate Adora in particular is really just an amplification of her completely legitimate need for the respect and trust that Adora denied her for so long. Which was unintentional, and something Adora has apologized for time and time again in adulthood. So giving into that is not as dangerous as it once would have been, before they started this long journey of healing together. Besides, they’ve already played around with this stuff, established that the bedroom is a safe space for both of them to purge those feelings, indulge those needs.

So why does this feel so different?

Scores of unpleasant memories lurk at the edge of Catra’s consciousness, threatening to answer that question for her. The muddled cacophony of screams and fruitless pleas slowly swells in her ears, until it’s suddenly broken by the sound of boots scuffing the walkway outside.

Catra’s ears perk up and flick, her mind going quiet. Her racing heart slows into a strong, steady beat. Sucking in a deep breath, she clenches and relaxes her fists, steeling herself. Rehearsal is over, as is the time for any second thoughts. She’s not a helpless child, and she’s not a monster. She’s Catra. And she can do this. She can do anything.

Taking one last look in the mirror, she surrenders to the pride of wearing this costume, allows herself to sink back into that character she cultivated in her darkest hour. Well, minus the emotional volatility and murderous rage, plus a little self-awareness and some sorely needed communication skills.

*

Adora skips up the steps with an immutable smile, twirling her keys around her finger. Smoothly unlocking the door, as she crosses the threshold she calls out, “Catra?” Closing the door behind her, she steps on the heel of one boot and wiggles her foot free. “You home, babe?”

“In the bedroom,” answers Catra. The low, rough tone of her voice makes Adora frown. Catra left training early today, claiming she had shit to do, but she didn’t seem to be sick. “Come here, Adora.”

“Yeah, just a minute,” Adora hollers back, wrestling with her other boot.

“No. Now.”

Balking slightly at Catra’s demanding tone, Adora narrows her eyes and tosses the boot aside. She peels off her jacket as she marches down the hall, following her own curiosity as much as Catra’s orders. “Okay, seriously, what’s up with-”

Adora stops short as she turns the corner into the bedroom, a jolt of fear and arousal shooting down her spine. Catra is sitting on their bed, dressed in her outfit back from when she ran the Horde. Mask, gloves, thigh highs, even the Force Captain badge.

“...you,” Adora exhales. The jacket slips from her grip, its soft landing incredibly loud in her suddenly hypersensitive ears.

Catra leans back on her hands, tail swishing behind her while her crossed legs dangle casually off the edge of the mattress. Smoothing one gloved hand across the blanket, she clicks her tongue in disapproval. “This bed is not made to regulation,” she remarks. “Seems you’ve neglected your duties, Cadet.” Her eyes burn into Adora, tongue flitting out across her lips. “That was _very_ naughty of you.”

Adora’s heart jumps into her throat as she realizes what exactly is up with Catra. What exactly is about to happen. A pulsing heat rises between her legs, her palms breaking out in a sweat.

“What do you have to say for yourself?” demands Catra. Her face is all business, but her tone and head tilt betray a hint of playfulness that allows Adora to breathe.

Swallowing hard, she answers, “Y-you’re right. I’m sorry, I was bad.”

“That’s right. Very, very bad,” Catra draws out, finishing with a guttural purr. “I think you need to be punished, don’t you?”

Adora responds with only a breathless nod, heart pounding in her ears.

“Hey, Adora?” Catra’s expression softens to one of concern. “If you’re scared, we don’t have to.”

“I’m-“ Adora’s suddenly dry tongue flits out over her uncooperative lips. “I’m not scared,” she manages. “I’m turned on.”

Catra’s lips split with a predatory grin and she croons, “Well then come here, sweetheart.” Uncrossing her legs, she rubs her lap enticingly.

Adora just about swallows her tongue.

The dumbstruck, aroused expression on Adora’s face feeds the fire in Catra’s belly. Fighting to push the grin off her face and get back into character, she begins to slowly peel off her glove and sleeve, revealing her shoulders and exposing her palms. “I think we need to teach you a lesson, Cadet.”

“Mm- mm hm,” Adora stammers, eyes following the receding edge of the fabric. “I mean,“ she snaps into military posture, saluting for good measure, “yes, Force Captain.”

Those two words make Catra’s ears prick up just the slightest bit. Ashamed as she is of the atrocities she committed back in the day, she can’t help being proud of getting as far as she did. Force Captain Catra, second-in-command of the Horde. Her childhood self could only dream of attaining such a rank. Is it so wrong to be proud of conquering… not the world, but her humble beginnings? The circumstances that made her feel destined to be perpetually overlooked, repressed, subjugated? If it is wrong, Catra doesn’t want to think about it right now.

Smirking with unabashed amusement at Adora’s flustered state, she cocks an expectant eyebrow. “Are you just going to stand there?”

Heat floods Adora’s cheeks and she shakes her head. Hooking her thumbs in the waistbands of her pants and underwear, she shoves them down in one fell swoop. Swiftly shucking her socks, she kicks the garments away, somehow managing not to stumble in the process. She looks up to find Catra shamelessly staring, which only deepens her blush.

Edging closer with a swallow, she eases herself down and across Catra’s thighs. Her heartbeat pounds in her throat and between her legs, a feverish beat that steals her breath and makes her left hand reach out to grasp the blanket, desperate for some kind of anchor.

No doubt sensing her nerves, Catra runs a soothing hand over Adora’s skull, claws gently scraping her scalp. “Tell me to stop any time you need it, okay?” When Adora nods, she adds, “The safe word is toaster.”

Adora turns her head, squinting up at Catra over her shoulder. She didn’t even know Catra knew about safe words. “Why toaster?”

“Because I said so, Cadet,” she snaps, palming Adora’s head and pushing it back down.

Chuckling with pleasure and anticipation, Adora concedes, “Mm, yes, ma’am.”

Resting her left hand on the small of Adora’s back, Catra takes a moment to bask in her submission. She greedily drinks in the sight of Adora draped over her, her exposed cheeks waiting - no, begging - for Catra to make her mark. She feeds off of Adora’s shudders of arousal, her stuttering breaths, her impatient whimpers and wriggles. Catra’s fingertips trail teasingly across the smooth, vulnerable flesh, a pale canvas on which she’s been invited to make art.

Invited, she reminds herself. This is okay. Adora wants this. Really wants this, if the sweet, musky scent filling Catra’s nostrils is any indication.

Finally deciding to take pity on her helpless lover, Catra raises her hand and brings it down with a resounding smack. Adora’s yelp morphs into a moan and her hips rock forward on impulse, seeking relief. That’s just gonna have to wait.

Catra alternates butt cheeks, giving time for the sting of each slap to die down before hitting the same spot again. That actually makes it hurt more, she’d know, but Adora seems to be into it. Testing this theory, she winds up and slaps Adora’s ass with force, a grunt of effort escaping her lips.

“FUCK.” Adora’s hips jerk harder, eyes screwing shut as her teeth grit against the sudden spike of delicious pain.

Claws bite at the stinging skin of Adora’s cheek, digging in slightly and making her hiss.

“Mind your tongue, Cadet,” orders Catra.

Well that’s both hilarious and unfair, given Catra’s the potty mouth of the relationship, but Adora’s not in much of any position to argue. No, she needs to take correction, be good for her Force Captain. So she bites her tongue, quite literally, and submits to the humiliating double standard.

Catra resumes the spanking, maintaining the new intensity, and Adora loses all sense, moaning and bucking against her thigh with abandon, trying so fucking hard not to curse again. Gods, it feels so good. She’s already nearing the edge and Catra hasn’t even touched her _there_ yet. Every smack has sent a jolt of pleasure straight to her clit, making it burn and swell and ache with want. She needs Catra to touch her so badly. But she doesn’t want her to stop, either.

After delivering a solid dozen smacks, Catra pauses to admire the crimson handprints on Adora’s pale cheeks. She finds them warm to the touch as she traces them softly, feeling Adora quiver with anticipation in her lap. Soothing the sting with a gentle rubbing thumb, she speaks from her throat to roughen and deepen her voice. “Are you gonna be a good girl for me now?”

Adora’s breath catches. She barely manages to gasp out, “Yes!”

“I can’t hear you,” Catra sing-songs, losing that deepness in her eagerness to tease. She tips Adora’s chin to make eye contact, smirking down at her. “What was that, Adora?”

Adora’s face flushes with a mix of arousal and indignation, her jaw hardening. That’s such bullshit, Catra can hear everything. Leave it to her to be such a dick about this. Glaring unrepentantly, she growls, “Yes, Force Captain Catra.”

Catra’s lips curl with amusement, fingertips trailing along Adora’s jaw. “Now now, there’s no need to have an attitude,” she scolds her. “Maybe you need to be punished more after all.”

Adora tenses and drops her head with a needy whimper, nails digging into the back of Catra’s thigh.

A small chuckle echoes out of Catra’s throat at the desperate reaction. “You know what? I have a better idea. Stand up.” When Adora obeys, she slides back on the bed and reclines on her elbows. Gesturing down at her bodysuit, she commands, “Peel this off. Leave the stockings.”

Adora’s teeth sink into her lip. Joining Catra on the bed and crawling forward, she reaches behind her and unzips the bodysuit. She knows her orders, but Catra’s tits are right in her face and they look so good in this outfit and- and-

Her hands override her brain and follow her eyes. A needy groan passes her lips as she gropes Catra’s breasts, kneading the soft flesh through the fabric.

Catra immediately grabs her wrists, pulling them away. “Nuh uh uh,” she scolds Adora, squeezing tight enough to make her wince. “Did I say you could touch me?”

Adora gulps. “No.”

“No,” repeats Catra. She holds Adora’s gaze for a few more seconds before releasing her wrists. “Be a good girl, now, and do as I said.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Grasping the top hem just above Catra’s boobs, Adora begins to peel it down. Her eyes pop when she lays eyes on the sheer black bra beneath, tempting her with the sight of Catra’s perky nipples. When she gets down past Catra’s hips and finds a pair of matching panties, her jaw drops and eyes flick up in disbelief. “Did you always wear lingerie with this outfit?”

Catra squints down at her, looking almost annoyed. “What do you think?”

“Uh…” Adora blinks. “...no?”

Cocking her head, Catra arches an eyebrow. “You really had to think about it?”

Sensing she’s on the edge of fucking up, Adora deflects, “Maybe I just wanted to turn that fight we had in the Waste into a happier memory.”

“You know that wasn’t me,” Catra smirks, chuckling lowly.

“Oh, right.” Adora furrows her brow, allowing Catra a sweet little cackle at her dumbassery. Phew, crisis averted.

“Weren’t you in the middle of something?” teases Catra. Adora smirks up at her and gives a decisive nod, ripping the bodysuit down to her ankles in one hard yank. Tossing it aside, she looks up to find Catra staring her down with a lewd grin. Quirking a beckoning finger, Catra taps it against her face and purrs, “Come. Sit.”

A dizzy spell washes over Adora, briefly paralyzing her. When she doesn’t immediately comply, Catra coaxes her, “Well come on, I won’t bite.” Her fangs poke out over her lip and she adds, “Not unless you ask nicely.”

Adora’s visible gulp makes Catra’s chest swell with pride. Unnerving Adora so thoroughly is incredibly satisfying. The way her legs shake as she climbs onto the bed and crawls forward only deepens that feeling, allows Catra to sink into the mattress with a sigh. When Adora turns around, offering up her ass, Catra palms her cheeks then pulls them apart, giving herself a good look at Adora’s pussy. The overwhelming scent already made the extent of Adora’s arousal painfully obvious, but the sight of her juices welling and barely clinging to her lips brings a huge grin to Catra’s face.

“Look at how wet you are,” Catra condescends, lightly tugging at Adora’s taint with both thumbs. “I haven’t even touched you yet.” Adora whimpers and tries to shift her weight onto Catra’s face, but Catra braces both hands against her ass, holding her at a distance. “No, not yet. I’m not finished with you.”

“I was bad again,” Adora whispers in agreement.

“That’s right,” says Catra, teasing her fingertips across the reddened skin. “You give me attitude and you touch me without permission?” She clicks her tongue disapprovingly. “This won’t do, soldier.” Then she slaps Adora hard again, prompting a loud moan.

“Oh. Oh, gods,” whispers Adora, panting with want.

Catra purrs without even meaning to. “Do you want to touch me?”

“Fu- yes. Yes,” states Adora. “More than anything.”

“I thought so.” Catra hums exaggeratedly, drawing it out to keep Adora on edge. Finally she declares, “You can do that while I punish you. I’m feeling merciful.” Hooking her thumb under the waistband of her panties, she lets them snap back into place. “Peel these off. Use your mouth.”

Adora grins eagerly at her around her shoulder. “Yes, Force Captain.”

Catra almost laughs. This is too easy.

Nose diving into Catra’s loins, Adora bites down hard, grabbing hold of that gorgeous, slutty underwear. Catra is kind enough to lift her hips so she can crawl forward, peeling them down her legs. Shaking her head to pull them free of Catra’s ankles, she spits them out over the side of the bed. Then she crawls backwards, leaving a trail of sparse pecks along Catra’s thighs as she does so.

Settling at the apex of Catra’s legs, she peeks past her shoulder again. Maybe Catra wasn’t expecting her to look right now, but her smug smirk is gone, replaced by a look of awe and wonder. It makes Adora’s face blush as red as her other cheeks. Shyly tucking some hair behind her ear, Adora asks, “May I? Please?”

Catra gives a steady nod, trying and failing to hide her gulp. “You may.”

As much as Catra teased Adora about the state of her loins, she is hardly one to talk. Her arousal is bordering on painful right now. Her clit is hard and thrumming, her pussy oozing cum that’s dribbling down between her cheeks. When Adora’s tongue dips low to lick it up she tenses with a surprised hiss.

“Is that okay?” she hears from between her legs.

“Yeah, that’s…” Catra’s ear flicks. “That’s good.” Adora takes that as an invitation, spending a bit more time kissing and licking between her cheeks. This is a new and altogether weird sensation, but it feels kinda nice too?

Adora moves on to the source of the juices, slurping them up before pushing her tongue inside. Swirling it around as she pulls out, she dives back in again. Catra wants to demand she hurry up, but the teasing feels as amazing as it does painful. Her clit is pulsing hard, demanding attention, and when Adora’s tongue finally drags over it she can’t hold back a delicious whimper.

“Oh gods, yes.” Catra’s breaths start catching, her eyes rolling back. Her mind begins to fog and she has to shake her head to clear it, reminding herself to stay in character. Refocusing on Adora’s ass, she eyes the crimson flesh with concern. Spanking Adora lightly this time, she purrs, “Mm, that’s right. You eat that pussy, Cadet.”

When Catra delivers another soft smack, Adora groans, “Harder.”

Truthfully, Catra is happy to obey if that’s what Adora wants, but that’s not what they’re playing at right now. “You’re being punished, Adora,” she says flatly. “What makes you think you get to make demands?”

_“Please.”_

Catra winds a fist in Adora’s ponytail and forces her head back down. “Keep that smart mouth working,” she orders.

Though Adora whimpers in protest, still she obeys. Enjoying her deference, Catra strokes her hair, watching her work. She gives Adora the occasional soft smack to motivate her, but otherwise lets her suffer with want. That control, keeping her on the edge, it’s actually more fun than the punishment itself. But she is doing this for Adora, after all, so after a few minutes she… obliges the request.

Adora cries out in surprise, reflexive tears forming and spilling onto her cheeks. Catching her breath with a gasp, she dives back into Catra’s pussy with renewed vigor. Licking, sucking, letting her teeth drag and catch in all the right places. She moans into Catra’s folds with every slap, unabashedly dripping on her face. Being punished by Catra and pleasuring Catra at the same time is… gods, there’s no word for it. There’s nothing better.

Something dips slightly into Adora’s entrance and she gasps at the sudden stimulation. fighting the impulse to freeze. The last thing she wants is to let her Force Captain down. She shudders when a raspy tongue tickles between her lower lips, licking up everything that’s seeping out of her. When it slides forward over her clit she can’t hold in a huge moan.

Okay, maybe there is something better.

“Don’t stop now, Cadet,” Catra growls, the warm breeze against Adora’s most sensitive parts making her shudder once more.

Invigorated by Catra’s demands but quickly losing her dexterity, Adora locks her lips around Catra’s clit and begins to suck, hard. She’s only been doing this for a moment when two fingers suddenly slide inside her, filling her and probing at just the right spot on her front wall. Her strangled scream gets muffled in Catra’s folds as a clawed hand stubbornly holds her head there.

That sound shoots down Catra’s spine, striking between her legs and triggering an explosion that makes her claws dig into Adora’s scalp. Her cry of surprise is quickly followed by a series of broken moans as her hips stutter and push up into Adora’s mouth. It’s so warm, a heaven for her throbbing clit, relieving the pressure and soothing the ache. Her grip slowly loosens as Adora drags out her pleasure with slow swipes of her tongue, timing them perfectly with the waning pulses. Catra could almost cry for how good it feels.

When Catra stops pushing up into her mouth, Adora finally lifts her head to catch her breath. Her cheeks are flushed red with effort and satisfaction alike. Oxygen deprivation is a small price to pay for that over the moons feeling she gets from making Catra feel good.

Her labored panting is cut off by a ragged moan as Catra’s fingers resume their work. Burying her face in the mattress, Adora lets Catra have her way with her. Not that she dislikes that raspy tongue tickling her most sensitive parts, those fingers pulling in just the right way. Her thighs begin to shake as the pleasure between them builds to something almost unbearable.

Catra’s ears perk up, her cheeks flushing with pride at her ability to reduce Adora to a trembling mess. She can’t fight the impulse to purr, so she puts it to good use. Latching onto Adora’s clit, she suckles gently along with the vibrations. Adora’s jelly legs collapse further, her weight pushing down on Catra’s face as she gasps at the new sensation. Purring harder, Catra sucks for all she’s worth and batters that spot inside Adora until her walls strangle her fingers as Adora comes with a shout.

Adora doesn’t even feel like she’s in her body, much less in control of it. Her head is all floaty, her thoughts fucked into incoherency.

_Good, Catra, good,_ so _good… Catra, mmm, fuck. Wow, oh..._

Skilled lips continue to draw out her pleasure as she begins to come down. Adora whimpers into the blanket, fists squeezing tighter as her hips unconsciously draw away from the overstimulation. Catra holds her steady, though, allowing no escape. Adora would thank her, if she could speak. When Catra detaches she manages a dazed moan.

A laugh catches in Adora’s throat as she feels those same lips now planting kisses on her reddened cheeks. Catra’s literally kissing it better. Adora doesn’t know whether to be charmed or embarrassed.

“What?” comes a voice from behind her.

Chuckling into the blanket, Adora cracks, “And you always said I was the ass kisser.”

“Shush, you.” Catra underscores the scolding with one more slap to her burning ass. It’s just a soft, playful one this time, but it still makes Adora groan. A claw trailing down the tender skin makes her shudder. “C’mere.”

Eager as ever to obey orders but suddenly feeling shy, Adora peeks around her shoulder at Catra. She looks truly relaxed, one arm tucked behind her head while the other drifts over the small of Adora’s back. The sight is so appealing it draws Adora right in. But as she turns and crawls over, Catra’s face pales and twists into something painful. 

“Oh, shit.” She bolts upright, cupping Adora’s cheek. “Are you okay?”

Still riding high, Adora is unable to react appropriately and wipe the stupid smile off her face. Nuzzling into Catra’s noticeably warm palm, she murmurs, “Yeah, yeah I’m great.”

“No you’re not.” Catra’s voice trembles, along with her hand. And this, the feeling of Catra in distress, is what breaks through Adora’s stupor, snaps her brain back to full functionality. When Catra’s thumb swipes a tear from her cheek, her stomach drops in horrific realization.

“I hurt you,” whispers Catra.

“No,” insists Adora, covering Catra’s hand with her own. At Catra’s incredulous look, she sighs and attempts to rephrase. “I mean, okay, yeah, you did. But I liked it. Really.”

Catra’s face relaxes slightly, but her ears are still drooping. “Are you sure?”

“Would I have come that hard if I didn’t?” Adora leans down, nuzzling Catra’s nose. “You did exactly what I wanted. You were amazing.”

Adora kisses her, soft and reassuringly at first. But Catra’s lips taste so good and she’s so fucking beautiful, especially when her ears perk up like that when she’s proud of herself. Adora finds herself kissing Catra harder, pushing her back down onto the mattress. She only stops to nuzzle Catra’s neck, inhale the sweet scent of her sweat. Caught between bliss and desire, she relaxes into her with a sigh, lazily groping her breast through the lousy excuse for a bra.

They stay that way for several moments before Catra’s fingertips begin grazing her cheek again. Soon they trail down to her chin, tipping her head up and prompting eye contact.

“You were so good for me, Adora,” Catra praises her.

Feeling herself blushing, Adora turns her face into Catra’s palm and gives it a convenient kiss.

“You were,” insists Catra, turning Adora’s face back her way. Her eyes are steady, sparkling. “You took your punishment like a good soldier. I’m proud of you.”

Adora flops down with a whimper, hides her face in Catra’s chest even as she clings to her. She wants this - needs this - so badly, but it’s so embarrassing.

The display of sheepishness makes Catra smirk. Shy Adora is so much fun to play with. Her hands begin to roam over Adora’s training shirt, greedily groping the muscles beneath. “You’re so strong, so obedient,” she purrs, one hand coming up to scratch Adora’s scalp. “Aren’t you?”

“Mm hm,” Adora murmurs into her chest, almost petulant.

“Use your words, Adora,” Catra scolds her lightly, fingers twirling in her hair. Making her voice go sweet and teasing, she asks, “Are you a good girl?”

She feels Adora swallow against her chest. “Yes.”

“And what do good girls get?”

Finally Adora meets her gaze, peeking out from under her eyelids. Her eyes and voice are shy, but hopeful. “A reward?”

“That’s right,” says Catra. Smile turning soft and genuine, she strokes a thumb over Adora’s cheek. “Tell me what you want. Anything.”

Adora’s eyebrow crawls up her forehead, her lips curling in a devious smirk. “Anything?”

Catra squints slightly in warning. Certain things are non-negotiable, and Adora knows that. Catra would never let Adora do what she just did to her, restrain her, any of that shit. She’d tell Adora to go play with someone else if she ever felt the need to explore the other side of things, jealous as it would make her. Because as much as she wants to give Adora everything she needs, make her happy, there are some things she just… she just can’t.

Catra already knows the other side of things. She can’t go back there, not ever again. Even the thought makes her throat swell and stick, her muscles freeze, her eyes glaze over.

“Hey, it’s okay.” A tender voice breaks through her panicked stupor, a gentle hand cupping her cheek. “Catra, come back. Don’t go there. You’re safe now. You’re safe.”

Exhaling with a shudder, Catra wills her eyes to focus on Adora. On her worried face, her loving eyes.

“Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you,” whispers Adora, thumb brushing the corner of Catra’s lips. “I was just flirting. That’s not what I was thinking, at all. Don’t worry.”

Catra’s heart is still stuttering, pounding her ribcage. Her words continue to stick in her throat, her lips as paralyzed as the rest of her body.

Adora’s eyes flick across her face, then she slowly lifts her hand, telegraphing her movements. “Can I touch your ears?”

Caught between craving the soothing touch and shirking any contact at all, Catra remains frozen for a few more seconds. Finally she manages a tiny, jerking nod. Anything to break her out of this cold sweat, banish the creeping feeling from the back of her neck.

Still moving slowly, Adora reaches back and rakes her nails over the cartilage at the back of Catra’s ear. “You’re in control,” she murmurs. When Catra’s eyes slip shut, Adora drags her nails across her scalp to the other ear. “You’re in charge.”

Adjusting her weight, Adora reaches around with her other hand so she can rub and scratch behind both ears at once. Nuzzling Catra’s forehead, she promises, “I would never ask you to put yourself through that, okay?”

Finally Catra expels a full (if somewhat shaky) breath and mumbles, “Okay.” Her eyes flutter open, revealing an obvious gleam of unshed tears that makes Adora frown. “Okay,” she repeats, almost to herself. Then a sly grin crosses her face and she props herself up on her elbows, raising a cheeky eyebrow. “So what _were_ you thinking, Adora?”

The sudden shift in her energy fills Adora with too many conflicting emotions. Confusion. Concern. Desire. She opens her mouth, on the verge of asking if Catra is really okay to continue after that. But then it occurs to her that Catra probably needs the distraction, needs the reaffirmation of her power.

…Good thing that lines up well with what Adora already had in mind.

“Well…” Blushing once again, Adora forces herself to maintain eye contact this time. “I want you to fuck me.” Catching her mistake, she corrects herself before Catra has the chance to show disapproval. “Do me, I mean.”

“I just did,” Catra answers, blinking obtusely. Adora rolls her eyes and she barely holds in a cackle. Even when she’s in charge, she just can’t help being a brat sometimes.

“I meant with your dick,” Adora specifies, trying her best to look unamused. But Catra can see right through it, just like she can she the gears turning in her head as she bites her lip, eyes going distant. “From behind.”

Now _that_ gets a reaction. Catra’s ears swivel toward Adora, her face falling into a concerned frown.

“Won’t that hurt?” she asks. Adora stares at her blankly, cocking her head, and Catra chuckles. “Never mind. Shouldn’t have asked, you sick freak.”

Rolling off the bed, Catra opens her own bedside drawer and finds what Adora is looking for. She can’t help the way her teeth play at her smirking lips as she runs her hand along the long, thick shaft, imagining burying it deep inside Adora. Imagining the sounds she’ll make, the way she’ll push back against her thighs, desperate to be filled…

Catra may not get the appeal of fucking a big cock, but she sure loves wearing one.

Adora watches wide-eyed as Catra steps through the harness straps and secures them with confidence, almost starts drooling at the visual of her lubing up her cock. Swagger is coming off her in waves and it’s making Adora ache all over, but one area in particular. She _needs_ to be filled. Whipping off her remaining clothes, she turns over with an eager whimper, tempting Catra with her stinging, vulnerable backside.

“Mmm.” She looks over her shoulder to see Catra licking her teeth delectably at the display.

Purring as she prowls onto the mattress, Catra runs her hands over the curves of Adora’s hips. “You want my big, fat cock wrecking your pussy, huh?” she asks, voice silky and deepened by lust.

“Uh huh,” groans Adora.

Catra brings her hips forward and rubs her cock along Adora’s vulva, teasing her clit and folds. Adora moans and adjusts her hips, trying to line it up with her entrance.

“Nuh uh uh,” Catra scolds her, pulling back. A palm impacts Adora’s ass again and a sob catches in her throat as more tears spring to her eyes. Fuck, she’s raw. It still feels amazing, though. “Be patient, Adora.”

Catra hesitates for a moment, unsure if she crossed a line or if she’s still supposed to be in character. “Toaster?”

“No,” gasps Adora. “No toasters. Absolutely not.”

Catra can’t help smirking to herself. Good to know.

Instead of that magnificent cock, two fingers push inside of Adora. She huffs out a sigh that’s half frustration and half relief, but submits to the teasing if only because she knows Catra’s also loosening her up to take that substantial girth. Indeed, in moments Catra slides in a third finger, pulling and stretching her walls to make way.

Yeah, as much as Adora didn’t want to wait, this is probably a good idea.

Humming in satisfaction as Adora’s insides yield to her touch, Catra slides her fingers out with a wet little pop that probably only she can hear. Dragging the wet fingers across the back of Adora’s hip, she pulls back enough to watch as she positions her cock at Adora’s entrance. Then she slowly pushes forward, stopping halfway in to give Adora a chance to acclimate.

“Please,” whispers Adora.

A low growl rises in Catra’s throat and she grips Adora’s hips, pulling them back and pushing forward to bury the remaining length in Adora’s pussy.

Adora cries out, fisting the sheets. “Fuck! Fuck, yes!”

Catra’s eyes narrow. She has established rules to enforce. Claws pricking Adora’s jugular dangerously, she growls, “Language, Cadet.” Then she pulls back enough to dole out the earned smacks. 

Adora doesn’t say ‘no’, much less ‘toaster.’ In fact, Adora continues to egg her on as she begins her thrusts. “Yes! Oh, fuck me! Fuck me, Force Captain!”

And Catra delivers every time, enjoying Adora’s yelps of pain and desperation.

Never one to be passive, Adora pushes back against Catra’s thighs with every thrust. It took some adjusting, to say the least, for her to get used to this side of things. Not physically so much as psychologically - penetration actually feels really fucking good for her, which is apparently not the case for everyone. But Adora is not used to taking shit lying down. She was never allowed to, even if she’d wanted to.

While she has come to enjoy giving up control in the safety of their bedroom, that never changed Adora’s natural inclination to be the one giving pleasure. She’s a giver, that’s who she is. Maybe it’s fucked up that she can’t stop living by Shadow Weaver’s rules, but she can’t help it. She needs what she needs. But after many frustrating moments of supposed incompatibility in the bedroom, Adora realized that being a giver can also mean giving Catra what she wants. And if Adora enjoys it physically, all the better.

Besides, she’d be lying if she said she doesn’t love the way Catra gets when she's deep inside her. Dominant. Possessive. Bossy.

Panting with exertion, Catra looks down and watches her cock sliding in and out on repeat, mesmerized by the visual and Adora’s ceaseless moans. Her hips start bucking, losing their rhythm. She’s close. She starts to reach around to work on Adora’s clit so they can come together, but Adora grabs her hand and puts it back on her hip. Catra can’t help her tiny laugh, digging her claws into the front of Adora’s hip bones.

Digging deep for a reserve of control and resolve, Catra pushes her own pleasure to the back of her mind and uses those convenient handles to plow Adora. She pushes hard and deep, encouraged by Adora’s screams and her fists nearly ripping the sheets.

Being in this position, with her desperate lover writhing and basically mewling in front of her, it awakens something primal in Catra. Her quiet purr crescendos into an incessant growl, broken only by the occasional snarl. Her claws sink in deep enough to draw blood as she continues to pound Adora’s ass. Catra doesn’t give a shit right now and Adora doesn’t seem to either, judging by her desperate noises and the wild bucking of her hips.

When she can feel the resistance of Adora’s walls tightening around her, Catra releases one hip bone in favor of wrapping a hand in Adora’s ponytail. She pulls, hard, and that does it. Adora screams, strangling Catra’s cock and forcing her to shorten her thrusts. Releasing Adora’s hair, Catra slowly drags one set of claws down her back as she works through her orgasm. That procures some noises that sound a little like sobs, but Catra doesn’t stop, and won’t unless she’s told to. Not knowing Adora’s penchant for pain the way she does.

Overwhelmed by so many strong sensations, Adora moans and pants into the crook of her arm as she rides out the tail end of that powerful orgasm. As she slowly becomes aware of the world again, she feels tears rolling down her cheeks and sweat beading on her neck. And she feels Catra behind her. The heavy panting against her back, the rapid movements of Catra’s arm as it rubs against the back of her thigh.

A grin leaps onto Adora’s face and she pulls her hips forward, pulling out on Catra’s behalf. Her pussy protests the loss of Catra with a dull pang, but that’s a small price to pay for another chance to send her lover soaring.

Turning around, she finds Catra exactly the way she expected: rubbing herself furiously through the convenient gap in her harness. She’s breathing heavily, her mismatched eyes locked on Adora and following her movements as she approaches.

“Here,” says Adora, peeling Catra’s hand away and replacing it with her own, making a loose fist around her cock with the other. “Sit. Relax.”

Catra’s ears flick and perk up. Shifting off her knees and onto her ass, she plants her hands behind her and leans back, watching as Adora takes over. Adora grins at the expression of trust and continues to rub between her legs, pumping her cock a few more times before leaning down to suck the juices off.

“Ohhhh, babe,” groans Catra, eyes fluttering shut against her will. Despite much temptation, she doesn’t guide Adora’s head this time. Letting her take control for now, Catra just watches as Adora bobs her head, her cock sliding in and out of her mouth. That melty feeling grows too strong to fight and she allows herself to sink back into the mattress, craning her neck just enough to keep watching.

This isn’t something Adora picked up from one of her books, they actually stumbled upon it by accident. One time Catra got the impulse to taste herself on Adora after riding her into oblivion and Adora suddenly found herself ready for another round, to put it mildly. So she tried it on Catra the next chance she got, and it turned out to have much the same effect on her. Now it’s a semi-regular follow up to strap-on stuff, but just because it’s not new doesn’t mean it isn’t hot as fuck. For receiver and giver alike.

Groaning around the obstruction in her mouth, Adora removes her hand from Catra’s cock and reaches down to tend to her own (suddenly very strong) needs as well. She sighs in relief, her fingers both easing the ache and making it worse. But in a good way. Such a good way.

Catra gasps when she hears the wet flicking sounds from below echoed by a second source. Her cheeks flush at the mere thought and she lifts her head again to watch the movements of Adora’s shoulder as she pleasures herself. It’s so fucking hot, Adora getting herself off to getting Catra off. Knowing how much Adora enjoys servicing her, it’s just-

A gagging noise interrupts Catra’s thoughts as Adora suddenly lunges forward, lips kissing her base of her cock as she takes the whole thing down her throat. Catra’s eyes roll back in her head, blinding pleasure swelling between her legs. If only she could actually feel that. The warm, tight space around her throbbing cock, the squeezing sensation of Adora swallowing...

But Adora’s fingers do the trick just fine. Better than fine. Catra’s leg shakes as the pressure releases, sending torrents of sensation through her body. The rush of endorphins overwhelms her brain, a collection of incomprehensible sounds passing her lips. When it clears enough for her to regain any useful level of awareness, she finds her palms slapped over her face.

“Oh gods, oh gods,” she mutters, the pleasure still going strong between her legs. “Fuuuuuck.” Something half moan, half whine ends up muffled in her hands. Peeking between her fingers, she finds Adora gently rubbing her with one hand, dragging the other slowly up and down her cock as she suckles at the tip.

“Adora,” she sighs. A breathy gasp passes her lips, one that would embarrass her in any other situation.

Adora’s cheeks tighten, her lips attempting to smile around Catra’s cock. She pulls it out with a wink and an audible pop, then braces one palm on the mattress, her other hand sliding back between her own legs. Her gasp at the blessed stimulation makes Catra’s ears stick straight up.

A favor begets a favor, right?

“Here,” offers Catra, scooting closer and trailing her hand down Adora’s working arm. “Let me do this for you.”

Adora considers the offer for only a second before grabbing Catra, yanking her into a hard kiss. No one else could ever get away with that kind of aggressiveness, but with Adora it’s not only acceptable, it’s incredibly sexy.

Whining against Catra’s lips as they continue to kiss, Adora unclasps her bra before reaching down to wrestle with the straps of her harness. Catra acquiesces, letting go of Adora long enough to shrug off the bra and push the harness down her hips. Flipping onto her butt for a moment, she kicks it free and peels off her stockings, then tosses her mask aside, removing the last of the barriers between them. Exactly what Adora had in mind.

When Catra’s back on her knees, Adora slips her arms around her waist and draws her in tight, flush against her body. She presses a hand between Catra’s breasts and slowly drags it up her chest, letting her fingers card through the soft fur as she indulges in some slower kisses. Still passionate, but tender. When she finally pulls Catra down on top of her, Catra’s fingers slide down her stomach and between her legs, setting to work immediately. Adora deepens the kiss, moaning softly into Catra’s mouth and winding a hand in her hair.

When Adora’s breaths start to catch and she’s forced to break the kiss, Catra beams down at her and kisses her cheek, then down the curve of her jaw. Nuzzling under her chin, she murmurs quietly into the skin of her neck. “I love you.” 

Adora’s fingers dig into her shoulder blades in reply. Catra starts to kiss further down her body but Adora grabs her head with both hands, meeting her gaze with desperate, demanding eyes. “No. Stay.”

So Catra stays.

Adora starts to lose sense, unable to think, only feel. One hand roams over the flexing muscles of Catra’s arm as she works, relishing the effort she’s putting into it. Her other reaches around and unabashedly digs its nails into Catra’s firm, rounded ass. Catra’s breaths hit her lips again and again as she works, never straying. Faithful. Steady. Strong.

Breaths coming faster and faster, Adora’s lips tremble against Catra’s as she brings her closer to her peak. She whines Catra’s name, her head pushing back into the mattress of its own volition.

Sensing Adora is nearing the edge, Catra begins to whisper encouragements. “You’re doing so well, babe. You were so good today, you deserve this.” Adora’s eyelids flutter shut with a sigh and Catra kisses one of them softly before moving her lips to Adora’s ear. “Come for me, Adora.”

Adora seizes in Catra’s hand, spasming and spilling, her legs shaking hard as she releases a low, guttural moan. She isn’t so loud this time, but the way her nails claw at Catra’s ass and triceps makes Catra believe that’s no indication of how good it feels. In fact, how hard and how long she continues to pulse against her hand suggests otherwise.

When the throbbing finally abates and Adora’s eyes crack open, Catra leaves a parting kiss on the corner of her jaw and rolls onto her side, giving Adora room to breathe. Adora snares her before she can go any further, though, arms and legs wrapping her up and clinging stubbornly. Catra chuckles and meets Adora’s still foggy gaze, brushes some hair from her tear-stained face.

“You’re so beautiful,” she says.

Following pure instinct, she leans in and begins licking the salt from Adora’s cheeks. Adora’s face scrunches up slightly at the tickling sensation but she doesn’t protest, so Catra continues. But as her arousal begins to pass and reality sets in, the salt begins to taste bitter. Like guilt. She swallows, ears flicking nervously as she reaches down to Adora’s ass and attempts to rub away the redness. She can’t help wincing in sympathy. “You okay?”

“Ughn… uh huh.” Adora groans and blinks hard. Her eyes flutter into focus, then slowly narrow with what appears to be a concerned frown. “You?”

“Mm, yeah,” Catra says quietly, watching her fingers as they trace the paler skin of Adora’s hip.

“Did you like it?”

And there it is.

Catra twitches her mouth with a sigh, hesitates a moment before admitting, “Yeah.”

Adora peers at her intently, scanning her face for any signs of a trigger response. “Are you okay with that?”

“I think so?” Catra’s brow furrows, her eyes flicking away. “I mean, it’s not like you were begging me not to.”

The second Adora sees her gaze going distant, her mouth slipping open, she cups her cheek and says, “Hey.”

Adora’s tone is somehow both commanding and reassuring. It’s enough to get Catra’s attention, call her back from the brink of an unpleasant memory or ten. Pressing their foreheads together, Adora ghosts her thumb along Catra’s cheekbone. “Stay with me.”

Catra smiles, only forcing it a little. “Yeah.”

“Come here,” murmurs Adora, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. “Thank you.”

The words make Catra’s ears prick up and swivel on impulse. Thankfully Adora doesn’t tease her for it, just gives the top of her head a sweet little scratch as her lips fall into a contemplative line. “And if you don’t wanna do it again, I understand.”

“Never said that,” Catra remarks, firing off a cocky little wink. Adora’s blush is instant and makes Catra chuckle with pride. Rolling out of Adora’s grip and off the bed, she pads over to her bedside table and retrieves a tube of ointment from the drawer.

“What’s that?” asks Adora as she crawls back onto the bed.

“Arnica,” says Catra, making fleeting eye contact as she unscrews the cap. “Should keep your bruises from getting too bad.”

Heat dusts Adora’s cheeks once more as she admits, “I wouldn’t mind if they were.”

“I would,” Catra says simply. And that’s that.

Applying some gel to Adora’s ass, she begins to gently rub it in. “What, do none of your books talk about aftercare?”

Adora squints at Catra over her shoulder. Between this and the toaster thing, she has some sneaking suspicions. “You’ve been doing research of your own, huh?”

“Well, yeah.” Catra blushes slightly, ears flicking as she meets Adora’s gaze. “If I was gonna do this, I was gonna do it right.”

Adora’s eyes stay locked on Catra as she returns her attention to her work. To minimizing the damage, making things right. Caring for the person she loves. Adora’s chest swells, her fondness for her partner bordering on painful.

Catra truly is a woman of character. Integrity. There was a time when Adora doubted that, but she always should have known. Really, she always has. Funny how this would-be destroyer of worlds is also the most caring, thoughtful person she’s ever met.

As Catra finishes up, massaging the last traces of gel into Adora’s skin, she hears one quiet, tender word. “Hey.”

Looking up, she finds Adora watching her with a smile that is at once gentle and blinding, muted yet bright as the day moon. “I love you.”

Resisting the urge to look away, Catra lets Adora see her genuine smile for as long as she can stand it. “Yeah,” she finally says, smirking as she tosses the tube away. “I love you too, Princess.”

She slithers up the bed and into Adora’s arms, both of them settling on their sides again. Nuzzling Adora’s neck, she instinctively begins to lick away the lingering sheen of sweat she smells there, drawing a throaty chuckle from Adora’s lips. Once that’s done, she tips her forehead against Adora’s, sweeps some hair behind her ear. Noticing Adora’s blush as her fingertips graze the shell of her ear, she squints and asks, “What?”

Adora ducks her head slightly but forces her eyes back up to Catra’s before confessing, “I like it when you take care of me.”

Catra’s ears perk up instantly as pride swells in her chest. Between that obvious tell and the heat rising in her own cheeks, she can’t help a defensive little chuckle. “Well, I like it when you let me,” she teases, smirking cheekily.

“I deserve that,” admits Adora, returning the smirk. Cupping Catra’s hand on her cheek with one of her own, her eyes turn earnest. “But you’ll let me take care of you too, right?”

Smiling softly, Catra says, “Yeah.” She shifts down the bed a little, burrowing into Adora’s chest. “I trust you, Adora.”

The feeling of gentle fingers scratching behind her ear makes Catra fully melt into Adora, her lips falling open and threatening to drool as a soft purr rises in her throat. When Adora adds her other hand, Catra thinks maybe she’s died and gone to heaven. But she doesn’t truly ascend until Adora speaks.

“I trust you too, Catra.”

That, that does something to Catra that ‘I love you’ never could. Adora has always loved her. She always knew it too, even in the days Adora would have sworn she hated her. But now, Adora has faith in her. That’s all Catra ever wanted.

Catra clings to Adora tighter, nuzzling the sweaty skin between her breasts and inhaling deeply. When Adora’s hands move to stroke her head and back, her purr grows louder. And she lets it. It doesn’t make her feel weak. She doesn’t need Adora to protect her. She just wants to be held right now. And that’s okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phewww that was a bit of a ride, was it not? I hope it was a satisfactory conclusion... like, this is both a super intense character study and a very sexy fic, so I hope I got the balance right.
> 
> As usual, feel free to scream at me in the comments or [on Tumblr](https://johannas-motivational-insults.tumblr.com), I'd love to hear what you all think of this piece. :)
> 
> Also, also! I recently published another smut fic called [Aural Fixation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961072) that is technically standalone but I consider to be a prequel in this same universe. Go check it out if you want another dose of these two being sexy. ;)


End file.
